Order 66: Life Changes
by T-Rock14
Summary: Roman the Fox is the youngest Jedi Knight of his generation, and the only Mobian to have ever become a Jedi. So when he, along with his former master Cain Roth, and his close friend Seth Kerran, are sent to Mobius to combat a droid invasion, he figures this will be the last time he ever sets foot on a battlefield of war. Little does he realise how wrong he is.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

 _ **Star Destroyer Resilience, 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **March 3238, 11:30 am**_

The Venator Class Republic Star Destroyer glided through the vast expanse of space, the sun illuminating the vast ship in a shadowy light from the starboard side, while it ignited the portside in a vibrant light, exposing the long red stripe running over the middle of the ship from the bow leading up to the bridge, the light reflecting off of the four heavy turbolaser turrets on the port side.

Standing on the bridge, looking over the planet that lay before them, was a lone Jedi, a young male anthropomorphic fox of about eighteen years of age, with vibrant red fur and eyes the colour of melted milk chocolate. He was very good looking, with the kind of looks that had would have women swooning over him. The only thing disconcerting about his appearance was the long scar that ran across his right cheek, a constant reminder of a day he'd rather forget. Another unnerving feature was that half of his right ear was missing, the result of an unfortunate encounter with the droid commander General Grievous that he'd barely survived. He was well built, and filled out the clothes he wore well. He was wearing a black Jedi tunic over grey underclothes, with black trousers covering his legs, and white clone trooper boots covering his shins, feet and knees. Over his forearms and hands were clone gauntlets, the one on the right bearing the symbol of the Jedi Order, and the one on the left bearing an unfamiliar symbol, an acorn with a crown atop it. Hanging from his hip was a lightsaber of standard design.

The fox folded his arms as he continued looking out grimly at the planet. _Home,_ the Jedi thought. He had not set foot on his home planet for several years, despite wishing to. And now he would set foot on home soil again, although not in the manner he would have wished to. For his home planet now had been invaded by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or the Separatists, with whom the Republic had been at war for nearly three and a half years. This vexed the Jedi greatly. So many of his friends lived down there: Sonic, Sally, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor to name a few. Yet for now, all the vulpine could do was wait to get down there, praying they were alright. His line of thought was broken as his name was called:

"Roman?"

Roman the Fox turned to face the newcomer, another Jedi. This Jedi was human, only a couple of years younger than him, with messy, unkempt black hair that fell around his face and head, but didn't cover the human's eyes, which were a startling, harsh and unforgiving grey. Like Roman, the human wore Jedi clothing, except his tunic was white. His underclothes were grey, with black trousers and normal clone boots, like Roman. As well as this, he also wore clone style gauntlets, with the Jedi symbol on the right, and the symbol of the Galactic Republic. Hanging from both hips were lightsabers, one to each hip.

Roman nodded. "Something up, Seth?"

Seth Kerran shook his head. "No. Just wrapped up a small chat with a certain someone. When I got here I saw you standing there, so I came over to talk."

Roman smirked. "Seriously, you and her can't get enough of each other, can't you?

Seth shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a dude in love."

Roman rolled his eyes before turning to face his home planet again, sighing. "As for my standing here. I can't help it. My friends are down there, possibly getting hurt as we speak. Every second more I spend up here, the more worried I get."

Seth frowned and placed his hand on Roman's shoulder. "Relax bro. I may not know your friends personally, but from what you've told me, I'm more than certain they can take care of themselves."

"I hope you're right." Roman said. "For my sake." Turning back to face Seth, he said: "Anyhow, any news on when we're headed down there?"

"Sometime pretty soon, lad."

Both Roman and Seth turned to face the newcomer, a tall, imposing elderly human that stood at about six-foot-eight, looking as if he had been blasted from the side of a mountain. His cropped hair was a dark iron grey, as was the beard and moustache that covered his chin and upper lip, and his stormy coloured eyes. Like the other two, he wore Jedi clothing, but mixed with clone armour, with clone armour covering his arms and legs, leaving only his outer Jedi tunic on, which was a light brown, with a tan undershirt. Hanging from his hip was a lightsaber hilt with two blade emitters, showing he carried a double bladed lightsaber.

Roman nodded. "Master."

Seth nodded respectfully as well. "Master Roth."

Jedi Master Cain Roth nodded to them as he joined them, turning to the ship's commander. "Admiral, when'll we be close enough to start deploying?" His voice held a strong northerly tone to it.

"In T-minus twenty minutes, General." The Admiral, an elderly looking man replied.

Roth turned to the two other Jedi and said: "We'd better get down there. The clones are waiting for us."

Roman and Seth nodded and followed Roth, with Seth asking:

"Getting excited?"

Roman nodded, smiling. "You bet."

* * *

 _ **The hangar…**_

The doors opened as Roman, Seth and Roth all exited the elevator and strode across the metallic floor, headed for a cluster of gunships where multiple clone troopers stood around, talking.

Two particular clone troopers saw the trio of Jedi approaching and approached them. He wore the garb of a Clone Commander, that being the shoulder pauldrons and kama that came with the look, coupled with the sight of dual DC-17 Blaster Pistols hanging from his belt. His armour was predominantly white, with red markings covering it, along with the pauldrons and kama. As for his face, he looked mostly like his brothers, save for the fact that his hair was shaved like a Mohawk style, with the Mandalorian jaig eyes tattooed onto his forehead. The Mandalorian jaig eyes also covered the forehead part of the clone's helmet.

The other clone wore similar markings, but aside from that, there was nothing else that set him apart from the others, save for his helmet, which had a special red visor over the visor of the helmet. He also looked no different than his brothers, save for the scar that ran from the left of his forehead down to the line of his jaw, the result of an unfortunate encounter with General Grievous, the same encounter in which Roman lost part of his ear.

Roth turned to the Commander first. "Spectre, what's the status on our troops?"

"Phantom Company are ready for battle, General." Spectre replied.

Roman addressed the other clone. "What about Spartan Company, Captain?"

"Revved up and ready to go, General." The clone captain replied.

"Good job, Shatter." Roman replied. At this, the two clones and three Jedi walked over to the cluster of gunships, where the other clones were waiting.

As soon as the group neared them, the clones stood to attention, as Roth, Roman and Seth walked up. Spectre and Shatter quickly re-joined the clones at their head.

Roth looked over the clones, then at his watch before speaking: "In approximately ten minutes, we will be boarding these gunships and headed down to Mobius. Remember that Mobius is Roman's homeworld, so watch what you shoot at. But other than that, this will be just like any other invasion we've been sent to prevent: We meet up with the remaining forces and work alongside them as we slowly drive the enemy off of Mobius. Now, I won't lie to you and say this won't take long. It could take several months for all that matters. And we will have casualties. But remember who we are: We are the best Republic army in this galaxy, and just as we have done for the past few years, we 're going to prove it!"

The clones assembled responded with a mighty cheer as Spectre and Shatter began allocating troops to gunships before taking what was left and stepping onto their own gunship, with Roth, Roman and Seth following suit.

Looking over to Roman, Roth asked: "Y'ready to return to your planet, lad?"

Roman smirked. "I've been looking forward to this, master."

Roth rolled his eyes. "Lad, please. I'm no longer your master. You're a Jedi Knight now, the youngest of your generation. We're pretty much equals now."

Roman shrugged. "If you say so, Roth." As this was happening, the Republic gunships rose into the air and flew out of the Star Destroyer, flanked by ARC -170 Starfighters, V-Wings, Y-Wing Bombers, and finally, V-19 Torrent Starfighters. This large force soon began the descent to Mobius, which lay in wait.

* * *

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Roman stumbled as the gunship he stood in was buffeted by explosions and turbulence, a result of the intense dogfight that was taking place outside. He could hear the loud sounds of laser cannons firing, the crackle of explosions, and the cries of those that died. Roman scowled. This definitely was not the homecoming he had in mind. He'd heard from the gunship pilot that several enemy fighter squadrons had launched an attack in order to prevent the Republic troops from reaching the planet's surface. He'd scoffed as he thought: _Same old, same old._ It was pretty much the same every time he was headed down to a planet's surface. The first time it'd happened, right at the beginning of the Clone Wars, only three gunships had reached the surface. Now, that number had increased dramatically.

Roth noticed his former apprentice's expression and said: "Not the homecoming you had in mind, huh?"

"Not really, considering the fact that there's a whole army of battle droids ready to take this planet over. As if Mobius hasn't got enough problems already, now it's got this one to deal with. Talk about stacking shit up." Roman said, sarcasm heavy on his tone.

Roth fell silent, recognising Roman wasn't in the best mood. Not that Roth blamed him. His home planet was under attack. He had every right to be a little moody.

Seth patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry, man. Things'll turn out fine."

"This coming from the dude whose homeworld's under Separatist occupation." Roman replied.

Seth nodded. "That may be. But your homeworld still has hope. It hasn't been conquered yet. Take heart in that."

Roman allowed himself a weak smile, which quickly turned into a scowl as he heard the pilot shout:

"We've got more enemy fighters incoming!"

Roman's scowl deepened, but quickly softened as he heard several sounds of explosions, coupled with cheers, while the pilot said:

"Scratch that. Looks like the Mobian Air Force has graced us with their presence. Their leader's hailing us too. I'll patch 'em through."

Not too long after, a youthful voice crackled onto the radio: "Republic Forces, this is Fox Five. About time you guys got here. We were getting worried."

Roman shook his head, adjusted the frequency on his communicator, and said: "Fox Five? Wow. I would have thought your call sign would be Fox Two."

"Very funny, Roman." Fox Five retorted with a laugh. "It's great to have you back, though."

"As it is to finally hear your voice, Tails." Roman replied.

The twin tailed vulpine could be heard chuckling on the other end of the communication. "Glad to hear you missed me."

"Who're you kidding, little bro?" Roman demanded. "I missed all of yous!"

"We missed you too, pal." Tails replied. "Look, we're gonna escort you boys down to the airfield. From there, we'll head back to Mobotropolis, and get the gang completely back together again."

"Damn right!" Roman replied. "As well as the addition of a new member."

"Always room for one more, Rome." Tails replied. "I'll see you on the ground."

"You too, Tails." Roman said as he ended the talk, and continued the journey to the surface with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **And just as I promised, this story is up. It's October Half Term, and I can finally put up this fic. As you've seen, it's different then my other two, this being a Crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and Star Wars instead of Transformers, but as I said, this is a new fic.**

 **Anyhow, please leave you reviews, and no flames.**

 **With regards,**

 **T-Rock14**


	2. Chapter 2: An Emotional Reunion

**Chapter 2: An Emotional Reunion**

 _ **Mobotropolis Air Base, 12:45 pm**_

Roman stepped off of the gunship and rolled his shoulders with a grunt, stretching out his arms as he breathed in the fresh Mobian air. Home at last, Roman thought, smiling.

Roth soon joined him, looking about the area. "Doesn't look at all bad." Roth replied.

"I agree. This scenery looks amazing." Seth said, looking around. "If I had a camera, I'd take a picture of everything, just so I could show it to my special girl."

Roman made to respond, but was cut off as the same youthful voice he'd heard on the gunship came to his ears:

"Roman!"

Roman turned, and the expression on his face could have lit up Umbara. Jogging towards the trio of Jedi was a young twin tailed fox of about ten years of age, with yellow fur and vibrant blue eyes. He was wearing an aviator's outfit consisting of an aviator's jacket that was currently zipped up, aviator's goggles that rested on his forehead, and blue jeans. Hanging from his hip was something looking suspiciously like a blaster pistol. Starting to walk over, Roman called out: "Tails!" and promptly broke into a run.

Tails followed suit, and the two vulpines met in the middle, embracing fiercely. After a few moments, Tails broke away, smiling as tears of joy began to form. "I missed you so much, Rome." Tails said, invoking Roman's nickname.

"As I did you." Roman said, looking down slightly at the ten year old kitsune, as Tails was five foot eight, four inches shorter than Roman. "And by the Force, you've grown since I last was here."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "Well, what'd you expect me to do, shrink?"

Roman chuckled. "That sometimes does happen."

Tails shook his head. "Yeah, that's because you're growing taller, Rome."

Roman chuckled as he noticed Roth and Seth walking over. "Tails, you already know Roth."

Roth stepped forward, towering over the young genius as he shook Tails' hand. "You alright, lad?"

"Yeah." Tails said. "Good to see you're still alive, Roth."

Roth raised an eyebrow. "Keep that up and you won't be alive for much longer."

Tails rolled his eyes before turning to Seth. "And you are-?"

"Miles Tails Prower, meet Seth Kerran." Roman said.

Tails' eyes lit up as he shook Seth's hand. "So you're the guy Roman keeps telling us about."

"That I am, bud." Seth said, placing his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Though I shouldn't wear my name out, otherwise, I might need to change it to something dumb, such as Sarcastic Mofo or something like that."

Tails chuckled. "Anyhow, we'd better get you and the men over to the castle. That's been our F.O.B since the invasion."

"Right." Roman said. Turning to the clones, Roman shouted: "Let's move it!" At this, the clones turned and marched alongside their commanders and Tails as the group headed towards the castle, which lay in the distance.

* * *

 _ **Castle** **Acorn Courtyard, 13:00 pm**_

Roman strode into the area to find it filled with various Mobian military officers, coupled with G.U.N officers. From behind him came Roth and Seth, and together they looked over to the main command area, where Roman saw a familiar middle aged Mobian notice and beckon them over, obliging instantly. As he drew closer, he recognised the Mobian, smiling as he did.

The Mobian who beckoned to them was a middle aged male anthropomorphic ground squirrel in about his late forties with brown fur and blue eyes. On his face was a lighter shade of brown fur than the one covering most of his body, and his head was framed with smooth dark auburn hair. Covering his upper lip was a short but carefully trimmed moustache. Protruding from the Mobian's backside was a large and rounded bushy tail. The Mobian was wearing a blue uniform similar to what the other Mobian military officers were wearing, trimmed with red at the collar, sleeves and bottom, with a red belt that had an acorn shaped buckle. Hanging from the Mobian's broad shoulders were golden epaulettes, and finally, atop his head, was a golden crown, visible for all to see.

Roman drew closer and knelt instantly. "Your Majesty."

The King chuckled and pulled him up. "There is no need to be formal towards me, Roman. We're old friends after all." After this, he embraced Roman as he would a long lost son. "I'm glad to see you return, Roman."

"Not as glad as I am to be back at last." Roman replied, smiling. He and the King were soon joined by Roth and Seth, the former of whom quickly shook hands with the king.

"Glad to have you around, Roth." The King said.

"Glad I could make it for the festivities, King Acorn." Roth replied.

King Acorn nodded before his eyes fell on Seth. "My apologies, but we haven't been formally introduced.

Seth knelt, saying: "My name is Seth Kerran. I'm an old friend of Roman's."

King Acorn nodded, saying: "Ah yes. Roman spoke highly of you whenever he was here."

"So I've heard." Seth said, sharing a look with Roman.

The King watched this exchange and smirked, before his gaze fell on someone behind them. "Ah, and look who's here."

Roman turned and suddenly, he froze, with his heart skipping a beat and tears threatening to form.

Walking towards them was a young female anthropomorphic chipmunk with similar colouration to King Acorn and blue eyes, with shoulder length dark auburn hair. She was wearing a closed blue vest jacket over a tight black sleeveless crop top, as well as tight black shorts with white rimming around the bottom. She cut a slim, athletic figure, sporting the kind of body most males could only dream of. In short, she was everything a man could want in life. The chipmunk looked up and quickly noticed Roman, freezing on the spot as well. "R-Roman?" the chipmunk forced out.

Roman allowed himself a warm but humoured smirk. "Who'd you think? Tails? Cause I know for a fact that Tails doesn't have red fur, and possesses two tails instead of one."

"You do realise I'm standing real close to you right now, Rome." Tails said from nearby. "And I can hear you."

But Roman wasn't listening, instead remaining affixed on Sally. The two remained staring for a while before finally, both sprinted towards the other and threw their arms around one another, hugging each other tightly as tears fell down their faces.

"I missed you _so_ much!" Sally said as she hugged Roman even tighter.

"Not as much as I missed you, Sally." Roman said, separating from Sally. "Not to mention everyone else."

Sally smiled warmly. "Just as they've missed you. Sonic especially. He misses having you around."

Roman smirked. "Just like I missed having that hyperactive hedgehog around."

Sally chuckled before turning to Seth. "I'll hazard a guess and say that you're Seth Kerran. Am I right?"

"Right you are, my lady." Seth replied. "Seth's the name, fighting bad guys is the game."

Sally nodded before looking to her father, who nodded.

"Go on, Sally. Be with your friends." King Acorn said.

Sally nodded and walked off, with the two Jedi in tow. "Besides, I was about to have lunch anyway."

"We'd be glad to join you. We're starving." Roman said.

"Tell me about it." Tails said as he joined them. Together, the four friends walked off, headed for lunch.

* * *

 _ **Castle Acorn Picnic Area, 13:05 pm**_

As the foursome neared the area, Roman could hear conversation aplenty.

Sally turned to Roman and Seth, saying: "You two stay here. Me and Tails will go in first, then bring you guys out, with Roman first. Then Seth can be introduced."

"Sounds good to me." Roman said. " Let's hang back."

"Right." Seth said as the two stood back.

Sally nodded to the two as she and Tails walked into the view of their fellow Freedom Fighters, along with several other people: Among them was Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Bunnie D'Coolette, Antoine D'Coolette, Rotor Walrus, Amy Rose the Hedgehog, and Cream the Rabbit.

Upon seeing them, Sonic jumped up and jogged over. "Hey, Sal! Where'd you go then?"

"To meet up with the Jedi. The Republic reinforcements have arrived." Sally replied.

"And you'll never guess who's leading them." Tails added.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, suspicions starting to form.

"How about your favourite fox next to Tails?" Roman said as he came into view.

Almost instantly, everyone got up and headed to greet Roman. Unfortunately for Roman, Amy got to him first, wrapping Roman into a tight bear hug. "Welcome back, Roman!"

"Amy… Can't… Breathe." Roman groaned in protest, allowing himself time to catch his breath. Once he had, he looked back up at Amy, saying: "Glad to see you too, Ames."

"Glad to see you as well, Roman." Amy said cheerfully.

Roman got up and shared a fierce bro-hug with Sonic. "Still running around, Sonic?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Sonic said. "Though due to obvious circumstances, I've slowed down a little bit." At this, he wrapped an arm around Sally.

Roman smiled. Sonic and Sally had only just started dating the last time he'd been on Mobius. Now they'd been together for nearly two years. "I can see that." Turning away from them, Roman regarded Bunnie and Antoine, the former of whom hugged him.

"Nice to have you back, Sugar." Bunnie said gently, invoking her name for effectively everybody in her famous southern accent.

"Great to be back, Bunnie. And congratulations on getting married, too. I wish I could have been there, but I was busy getting my ass kicked on Geonosis. Again."

Bunnie giggled. "It's no problem Sugar. We understood you couldn't be there."

Roman nodded before turning to Antoine. "I'll bet you're thankful for my threat to kick you in the balls if you didn't propose."

"I am, so zank you." Antoine said, hugging Roman. "Ozer zan zat, it ees good to see you again, Roman."

"Good to see you too, Ant." Roman said as he separated. He turned as if to speak to somebody else before quickly turning back to Antoine and kicking him square in the crotch.

Antoine responded with a sound that was part groan, part squeak as he crumpled to the floor.

Bunnie turned to Roman to reprimand him, but Roman responded by shrugging.

"Sorry, Bunnie. Just couldn't help myself." Roman said.

Bunnie just rolled her eyes.

Roman chuckled before his eyes fell on Knuckles, whose arm he grasped firmly. "Afternoon Knucks."

"Afternoon to you, Rome. Glad to see you're still kicking." Knuckles replied.

Roman nodded and patted Knuckles on the shoulder before turning to Rotor. "You good, Rote?"

"Yep." Rotor said.

Roman smiled and finally turned to Cream, who walked up, looking up at Roman. Kneeling down to Cream's height, Roman said: "Miss me, Cream?"

The young rabbit nodded. "Though Mama doesn't."

Roman frowned. "That doesn't surprise me in the slightest. She hates my guts."

"That could not be more true." Amy said. "When she found out you were coming along, she threw one heck of a hissy fit."

Roman shrugged. "What can I say? I have pulled Force-knows how many pranks on her, and I've always added insult to injury afterwards. What she doesn't understand is that I only mean to be funny, not any harm."

"I know that too." Cream said, smiling.

"And I'm glad about that. Don't want to have too many enemies, now do we?" Roman said before noticing Cream's pet chao Cheese hovering nearby. Patting Cheese on the head, Roman said: "Hey, little fella."

Cheese responded with her characteristic chirps and whistles, making her sound a great deal like a certain astromech droid Roman knew.

Cream smiled at this little interaction before her eyes fell upon Roman's right ear. "Mr Roman, what happened to your ear?"

Roman looked over and gestured to his right ear, the one with half of it missing. "This? Long story, involving a lot of blood, and details that'll likely give you nightmares. Let's leave it at that, kay?"

Cream nodded and walked away, Cheese not too far behind.

Roman smiled as he watched Cream walk off. Cream had always been good to him, which was more than her mother Vanilla could say, who despised Roman to no end, all because she thought Roman had no idea of manners and courtesy, when in fact he had both. He just didn't show them often enough to her, preferring to pull pranks on her. Smirking at the memories, he turned, seeing several more friends, including the Chaotix, and walked over to say hello. Today, he decided, would be a time of re-connection with his friends.

* * *

 **Geez, almost forgot to put this chapter up, since I was thinking about what I'm doing today, which is some volunteering work. On top of that, a new game I've been saving for is coming out today, so that's a plus as well.**

 **But all in all, please leave your reviews and all that's left to say is that for now, that's all folks!**

 **T-Rock14**


	3. Chapter 3: Military Planning

**Chapter 3: Military Planning**

 _ **Half an hour later, Castle Acorn Courtyard, 14:15 pm**_

Roman, Seth and Sally walked through the doors leading into the castle to find King Acorn, Roth, Commander Spectre, and Captain Shatter waiting for them. Walking over, they stood among the assembled people, Roman folding his arms.

King Acorn turned on the holo-projector, which revealed a plan of Mobotropolis. More than half of the city glowed an ominous red. Sighing, King Acorn said: "As you can see, the Separatist forces have taken most of Mobotropolis. We've… held as long as we can, but in the end, their numbers prevailed."

Roth scowled as he looked over the projection. "From what I can see, they've held nothing back. They have the motherlode of Battle Droids, tanks, heavy artillery, armour, and the like."

"I wouldn't blame them." Roman said. "This planet has been known for its fairly good defences, especially against Eggman and whatnot. And against the Mandalorians during the Mobo-Mandalorian War."

The Mobians fell silent. The Mobo-Mandalorian war was a conflict that had started when Mandalorian forces, eager for expansion, had invaded Mobotropolis in order to subjugate it. The Mobians had fought back as hard as possible. The resultant war was painstakingly long and bloody, with the Mobians coming out the worst for wear. Eventually, the war had ended with a stalemate, and the Republic intervened, forcing Mandalorian forces to withdraw. The conflict still affected some today, with many Mobians bearing strong hatred towards Mandalorians.

Seth tensed. He was Mandalorian, and although Roman had assured him the Freedom Fighters would accept him, he was still unsure, knowing how some people could be. Hesitantly, he spoke: "If I may, Your Majesty, perhaps we could attempt stealth missions behind enemy lines and sabotage the enemy artillery. It'd hinder their progress, and might just about give our men the chance to push back."

"Seth raises the same point I've been making." Sally added. "Dad, if you sent out the Freedom Fighters, we'd have this job done."

"I'm aware of that, Sally." King Acorn said. "But I cannot help but be reluctant to do so. You are my only heir, and there is always the possibility of you falling in battle."

"A possibility I'm aware of." Sally replied. "But I've always had Sonic to save me in those situations, and besides, now we have Roman with us, as well as Seth. Our chances of success will improve if we have Jedi on the team."

King Acorn responded with a frown.

"I agree with Sally." Roman added. "Having a Jedi on the team would be advantageous, and from what I heard, it's about time you let the Freedom Fighters into action. This is when they're needed."

King Acorn sighed and placed his hand onto the table, leaning. "I understand your determination, and I solemnly agree. The only reason I held back the Freedom Fighters for so long was due to the fighting. It was so heavy, I didn't dare send them out, for fear of them being killed."

"No offence, but need I remind you that I was present when you told Sally that you'd handle state affairs while she led the Freedom Fighters?" Roman said, trying to sound as respectful as he could.

"Indeed you were." King Acorn replied. Nodding, King Acorn said: "I'll consider your plan. For now, this meeting is adjourned." At this, he turned and walked off, the holo-projector turning off.

Sally turned to Roman, asking: "You think he'll say yes?"

"No offence, but he'd be a fool not to." Roman replied. "It's like a chess player who sees an awesome opportunity to take a crucial piece, but passes it up."

Sally nodded. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Rome."

Roman placed his hand on Sally's shoulder. "Sal, I may be a Jedi, but I'm also a Freedom Fighter. And not only am I those two, but I'm your friend as well. And what kind of friend would I be if I didn't stick up for you?"

Sally smiled warmly as she drew Roman into a hug, just holding him there before breaking away. "I'll see you when the meeting reconvenes." Sally said as she walked away.

Roman smiled as he watched his old friend leave before turning to Seth, who'd joined him.

"So what do we do now?" Seth asked.

Roman shrugged. "Well, I guess we could take this time to acquaint you with the castle. I remember your first time inside the Jedi Temple, and you got lost instantly."

Seth rolled his eyes and said: "Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to end well?"

"Glad you realise that." Roman said as the two friends headed off.

* * *

 _ **Another half hour later…**_

Walking back into the room, Roman and Seth spotted everybody assembled around the table and re-joined them, muttering greetings to everybody as they did.

King Acorn looked over everyone before finally saying: "I've given the plan some consideration, and while it does have its downsides, the positives outweigh the negatives. So, I am deciding to allow this mission."

Sally smiled and made to inject her opinion, but not before her father declared:

"On one condition. That due to his experience in dealing with the enemy, Roman leads the mission."

Roman blinked as if he'd been slapped and looked at Sally, whose smile had somewhat diminished. Turning back to the King, Roman said: "If I may, is Sally joining the mission?"

King Acorn shared a look with Roth before saying: "As a matter of fact yes. You'll joint-command this mission."

Roman nodded. "That's cool." Looking around, Roman asked: "So how're we doing this?"

"Simple." Sally said. "We deploy behind enemy lines, sneak around looking for targets, tag whatever we can with explosives, then get the hell out."

"Sounds pretty basic for one of your plans, Sally." Roman remarked.

"Well, sometimes, basic's the best way to go about something." The princess replied, her blue eyes boring into Roman's.

Roman shrugged before inquiring: "When're we getting on with the mission?"

"Tonight." Sally replied.

"Smart idea." Seth remarked. "The quicker we do that, the quicker we can get on the offensive and tear some droids up."

"It's settled then." King Acorn declared. "Roman will lead a selected contingent of the Freedom Fighters behind enemy lines and sabotage what he can. Then as soon as that is done, we will proceed to launch a counter-offensive against the enemy. This meeting is adjourned."

Roman nodded and took his leave, followed suit by Sally and Seth.

"So, who're you planning on bringing?" Sally asked. "Apart from me of course."

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Clone Captain Shatter." Roman replied. "I'm not trusting Amy around these guys, neither Cream. Antoine's out of the question, in case he freaks out and blows the op. I'm not bringing Bunnie along so she can stay with Antoine, and Rotor can't come either. Neither can the Chaotix, cause those guys'll blow the op too. Big's definitely not coming, the droids'll spot him easily. No offence to the big guy or anything."

"I understand. And I guess you're bringing Shatter along so you have somebody you've worked with too."

"Yeah. He's to be the second in command." Roman said. Turning to where Shatter was, Roman called out: "Shatter! Come with us!"

Shatter was with them in seconds. "Something up, General?"

Roman shook his head. "No, but you're on the team. I need a guy I know is dependable on the team."

"Yes sir." Shatter replied as the four headed off to find the others.

* * *

 _ **Meeting area…**_

All eyes turned to the four individuals as they walked in, mostly on Roman and Sally.

"So?" Sonic asked. "We got a mission or what?"

Sally smiled. "We've got the mission, Sonic."

Everyone cheered as they finally had something to do, with Sonic walking up and hugging Sally.

"Finally, we got something to do!" Sonic declared. "What's the plan?"

Sally motioned for everyone to gather round before saying: "We're keeping it simple, guys. A handpicked team will be dropped behind enemy lines, who will proceed to plant explosives on whatever enemy ordnance we can, then get the heck out of there."

"Sounds like a plan." Tails remarked. "Who's leading it?"

"Me and Sally." Roman replied. "It's a joint-leadership thing, like what I do with Roth."

"Everyone nodded understanding, before Rotor asked:

"So who's on the team?"

"It'll be me, Sally, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Clone Captain Shatter here." Roman said, gesturing to Shatter, who saluted. "I don't want to bring Antoine for obvious reasons, no offence, and I don't want to separate him and Bunnie, so she's not on the mission. And the rest of you can't come because there is the possibility of you guys blowing it for us. No offence of course."

The Freedom Fighters nodded their understanding, before Amy asked: "So what now?"

Roman shrugged. "I don't know. You guys can hang out. I just need some time to myself."

"Come to think of it, so do I." Seth said as he left.

Roman shook his head. Only he and Shatter knew the double meaning of those words. At this, he turned and left.

Sally watched him go, a frown on her face, which Sonic noticed.

"Something wrong, Sal?" The cerulean speedster inquired.

Sally nodded. "It's just… Don't you think Roman's been a little distant since he's come back? I don't know about you, but it certainly seems that way."

"I wouldn't blame him, Sally." Tails said. "He has been at war for nearly two years. I would be like Roman too if I'd witnessed the violence he'd experienced."

Sally sighed. "I guess so."

Amy walked over. "Sally, if it's bothering you, go and talk to him. Don't let this slide."

Sally nodded and said: "Guess I will then." At this, she walked off in Roman's direction, meaning to talk to the juvenile Jedi.

* * *

 _ **Castle Acorn Courtyard…**_

Sally walked into the courtyard to find it a mass of activity, as usual, but with slightly more, courtesy of the clones having now arrived, who were setting up weapon racks as AT-TE's were being placed in position. But they weren't whom she was looking for. Who she was looking for was Roman. She quickly caught sight of the vulpine Jedi Knight sitting on one of the stationary AT-TE's, nudged in between the front and middle legs. Smiling, she walked over, calling out softly: "Roman!"

Roman looked up to see her and his face lit up before he frowned. "I did say I wanted to be alone, Sally."

Sally sighed and said: "I know." Sitting down next to him, Sally added: "But I couldn't help but notice that you were being a little… distant."

Roman sighed and leaned back. "I've been through a lot this past couple of years, Sally. Forgive me, but… I guess I'm not entirely ready to re-connect yet with everybody."

Sally nodded and placed a hand on Roman's shoulder. "But it doesn't mean you can't make a start. And besides, we haven't really had the chance to talk alone since you returned."

Roman scoffed. "So that's why you wanted to interrupt my alone time."

Sally nodded. "That, and the fact that I just wanted to know if you were okay."

Roman smiled. "Appreciate it. As a matter of fact, I am okay. Just wanted some time alone to think over the mission plan and everything. It's something I've always done before a big op."

Sally nodded, but wrapped her arm around Roman's shoulders. "Didn't stop me from worrying about you though." She noticed Roman's right ear and ran a finger across the stump, making the remainder twitch. "What happened here, anyway?"

Roman chuckled. "Long, messy story. It was on the planet Shili, home planet to the Togruta people, and of my friend Ahsoka Tano. We, along with Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, with Seth and Ahsoka, were sent to deal with the invasion. The campaign took nearly two months, and by the end of it, we were exhausted. We were about to assault their main stronghold, so to finally drive them off of Shili for good. General Grievous led the enemy army, alongside Asajj Ventress, Dooku's assassin and apprentice. They had a whole city filled with droids-we only had about a thousand men. The battle itself was long and real bloody. Eventually, we reached the citadel. In the main room, Grievous and Ventress were waiting for us, along with like an entire platoon of Magnaguards. The Magnaguards attacked Roth, Obi Wan and Anakin, leaving Ventress free to deal with Seth and Ahsoka, and leaving just me to deal with Grievous alone."

After this, Roman took a while to catch his breath, while Sally motioned for him to continue, which he did: "Luckily, Seth threw me one of his lightsabers to even the odds against Grievous. And it worked, for a few minutes, I held my own. That was, until he drew the ace out from his sleeve: Activating his two other arms and grabbing his other two lightsabers. Luckily, I was able to hold him off. For about eighteen seconds. Then, this happened." Roman said, pointing to the stump where half his right ear had been. "The blow incapacitated me, and Grievous struck, stabbing me in the chest and gut with all four of his lightsabers."

"Ouch." Sally remarked.

"Ouch indeed." Roman said. "The wound took me out of the fight and out of consciousness. Luckily, I woke up on the Resolute not too long later. Turns out they'd barely gotten me back there. A few more minutes down there, I'd have died, and wouldn't be sitting here right now recounting the tale."

"You still have the scars?" Sally asked.

Roman nodded. "That and several others. I won't show you them now, because that wouldn't exactly be appropriate."

Sally giggled. "I agree with that, though I still have the scar from that mock fight we had two years ago." At this, she pulled down her shorts enough so that a scar on her waist was visible, disappearing behind her white panties.

"Damn. Is it bad?"

Sally shook her head. "Nah. Sonic tells me he finds it kind of sexy." Changing the subject, Sally asked: "So, anything else you want to tell me?"

"What else do you want to know?" Roman asked.

"You said you had other scars on your body. What from?" Sally inquired.

"Yet another long, nasty story. After the debacle with Asajj Ventress and Master Quinlan Vos trying to assassinate Dooku, the Council and Chancellor decided to send an entire attack fleet to Dooku's home planet Serenno to take him out. Just so happens, me and Roth were selected for the job. It damn sure weren't easy. You try getting through a massive planet-wide blockade someday. But somehow, we managed to pull it off, through some hare-brained scheme that Roth cooked up. Then again, old bastard's a military genius." Catching his breath, Roman continued: "We headed to the surface and launched a concentrated assault on his fortress, just me, Roth, and Spartan and Scavenger Company. The clones held off the droids while me and Roth went to deal with Dooku. Things got hairy real fast, with the two of us being separated. Next thing I know, I'm face to face with Dooku himself."

"I don't like where this is going." Sally confessed.

"You shouldn't." Roman agreed. "He wasn't alone. He had six Magnaguards with him, all of whom I defeated with difficulty. Then, me and Dooku faced off."

Sally wet her lips as she prepared to hear what happened next, but Roman stood up.

"Let's take a walk. Find somewhere I can show you what happened." Roman said.

Sally nodded and stood up with him, following him.

* * *

 _ **Sally's bedroom…**_

"You do realise this won't look good if Sonic walks in." Sally said as she and Roman walked in.

"Well, hopefully, he doesn't." Roman said as he turned to face Sally. As soon as he had, Roman began undoing his belt and putting it aside before taking off his outer tunic. After that, it was just a small matter of taking off his undershirt to reveal the toll the war had taken on his body.

Sally fought down a gasp as she began to circle Roman. Along several parts of Roman's body were scars. In the centre of his chest and abdomen were the four scars where General Grievous had stabbed Roman. The rest looked terrible. Across his right flank ran a long scar that started just behind his armpit and ran down to his waistline. On the back if his left shoulder was another scar, which ran from below his trapezius muscle diagonally down to where it stopped dangerously close to Roman's spine. Finally, there were two more scars. One started where Roman's right trapezius muscle met his neck, and reached down to the centre of Roman's sternum. The other was in a similar position, but started at a different angle, beginning at Roman's right shoulder where the pectoral was, then running down, crossing over the other scar, and ending just above where Roman's heart would be.

"The first blow," Roman began, "came when I charged. He parried, and slashed me across the back, as you can see." At this, he pointed to the scar on the back of his shoulder. "Foolishly, I pressed my attack, ending with this blow being dealt." Pointing to the one on his right flank. "Seeing me weakened, he attacked. I managed to fend off most of his blows, but one got through." As he said this, he pointed to the higher up scar on his chest. "Which left me this one. Finally, the adrenaline started pumping, and I started doing better, managing to get in a few blows on him." Roman sighed. "So we now found ourselves at a stalemate. Him with a few wounds, me with similar wounds. We started staring one another down, and we realised this next blow would decide the fight. So we put our all into our next strikes, ending with a saber-lock, where we were both pushing against one another, until I started getting the better of him, due to me being younger and stronger than he was. But then the banana peel came under my feet: Roth." Roman stopped to catch his breath before concluding: "He walked in and called my name, distracting me. It was all Dooku needed to deal me this final blow." At this, Roman pointed to the lower scar on his chest. "It put me out of the fight, and led to Roth facing Dooku alone. Luckily, Roth took advantage of the fact Dooku was tired, and managed to beat him, but not decisively. Dooku, being the slimy old fuck that he was, managed to slip away, courtesy of more Magnaguards, and General Grievous, arriving on the scene. We quickly pulled out of the battle, and just got the hell back to Coruscant."

Sally nodded understanding. "I wouldn't be surprised. I'm guessing that was the Separatist's last big victory?"

Roman nodded. "After that, we started experiencing a lot of success. At first, we'd thought we'd lost the Battle of Coruscant, but then, Skywalker and Kenobi, coupled with Seth, arrived to fight them off with their fleet over Coruscant, thus rescuing Chancellor Palpatine and killing Count Dooku at the same time."

"I know that. We heard it on the news." Sally said. "Did you fight during the battle?"

Roman nodded as he started putting his clothes back on. "I was on the ground leading Spartan Company against the enemy. After the battle, Me and Roth, along with Seth, were almost immediately sent here. I'd only recovered from the wounds suffered against Dooku on Serenno the day before."

"Damn." Sally remarked.

"Damn indeed." Roman replied. "Now, since story time is over, how about you get back to Sonic? He'll be wondering about us."

Sally nodded and followed Roman out of her room, pleased that she'd finally managed to talk to him.

* * *

 **Just decided to put this chapter up as I have nothing else to do. As it happens, the game I was looking forward to does not get released today, it gets released on Friday. So, as you can imagine, I am _NOT_ a happy individual right now. But anyways, please leave your reviews, and no flames. I'm in no mood for those at the moment.**

 **T-Rock14**


	4. Chapter 4: Sabotage

**Chapter 4: Sabotage**

 _ **A few hours later…**_

Roman let out a loud exhalation as he looked about for his team to arrive. Sally and Shatter were there already, with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles yet to arrive.

"General, permission to speak freely?" Shatter asked.

"Granted." Roman replied.

"Is it me, General, or are Team Sonic deliberately taking their time?" Shatter asked.

"Relax, Shatter. We have all night to do this." Sally said. "And anyhow, one thing you'll need to get used to around Sonic is that he sometimes can be a bit lazy. And wherever Sonic is, Tails and Knuckles aren't usually too far behind." Not a second after she said this, Sonic came into view, followed by Tails and Knuckles, all appropriately dressed for the task at hand. Sally walked up to Sonic with a look. "You're late." Sally said.

"Can't blame me this time, Sal. It was Knuckles' fault we were late this time. Was too busy talking to Shade up on Angel Island." Sonic said.

"Why you little-!" Knuckles began, but was stopped by Roman.

"That's enough you two, and anyway, Sonic, you'd be doing the same as Knucks were you away from Sally on a solo mission." Roman said.

"Rome does have a point, Sonic." Tails added.

"Yeah, I guess he does." Sonic said, pecking Sally on the cheek. Turning to Roman, Sonic asked: "So when're we getting this show on the road, Rome?"

"That depends on whether you guys are ready." Roman replied.

"Well, I'm certainly ready." Tails said. "Because apart from dogfighting with Vulture Droids and everything, I've done next to zilch on the ground."

"Well, neither have we, Tails." Knuckles replied. "So we're all in the same boat as you are."

"Ain't that the truth?" Seth said as he walked out into view.

Roman let out a chuckle. "Finally wrapped up your conversation with you know who, then?"

Seth shrugged. "Can't blame us. We're two teens in love."

Roman rolled his eyes. "By Aurora, you two can be a handful. At least I don't have to babysit you two like I had to when we were involved in that big manhunt for Darth Maul and Savage Oppress."

"Oh, Force, don't remind me of that." Seth complained. "I already have enough bad memories of the war. Don't remind me of anymore."

"Aye. Besides, I could easily remind you of those two fights where you ended up out for the count." Roth declared as he came out, followed by King Acorn.

"Please. I don't suffer from Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder like Seth does." Roman replied.

"Hey-!" Seth protested.

"What's Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder?" Knuckles asked, scratching his head. But as soon as he saw Tails about to open his mouth, Knuckles held up a stopping hand. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"In that case, everybody ready?" Roman asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Let's get moving." Roman said as he headed towards the gunship that would take them on their way.

As this was happening, Sally hugged her father. "I'll be back, Dad. I promise."

"Just please be careful, my dear." King Acorn said. "You're the only family I have left."

Sally smiled and said: "I know. Which is why I'm coming back." Sally said as she turned and stepped onto the gunship.

"Glad you could join us, Princess." Roman said jokingly. After this, he banged on the wall behind him, saying: "Pilot, take us in."

The pilot complied, and thus lifted off into the air, taking them to their destination: Behind enemy lines.

* * *

 _ **Half an hour later, behind enemy lines…**_

"It still amazes me how most of this city is still standing." Roman remarked as they neared their drop zone. Turning to Sally, Roman asked: "So what happened exactly? Was it a complete surprise attack, or were you guys caught with your pants around your ankles?"

Sally nodded. "We were never expecting a Separatist assault. I remember that my dad was actually good friends with Count Dooku, despite the fact they disagreed over Dooku's opinion on the Republic. I guess Dad thought that his friendship with Dooku would be enough to protect the planet from invasion."

"Well, we can officially conclude your old man was wrong." Knuckles said.

"No offence, Sally, but Knuckles raises a good point. Your dad does have a history of trusting the wrong people." Tails added.

"Okay, guys, that's enough making jabs at Sally's old man. It isn't his fault he has a tendency to trust the wrong kinds of people." Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sally said gratefully. They were interrupted by the pilot saying:

"We're above the drop point! Get ready to drop!"

Roman nodded and turned to his team. "You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded as they attached themselves to grapple ropes.

"Good. Then let's get this show on the road!" Roman said as he backflipped out of the gunship.

"Fuckin' show-off." Knuckles muttered as he rappelled down, followed suit by the other members of the team to where Roman was waiting for them on the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" Sally asked Roman as she disconnected herself from the rappelling rope.

Roman shrugged. "Can't blame me, Sally. I like to show off sometimes."

"Like I said, a show-off." Knuckles remarked

"So what now, General?" Shatter asked as he walked over.

Roman responded by closing his eyes and reaching out with the Force. As he did, he sensed a startling concentration of Force Energy emanating from one of the others. Following the energy to its source, he found it emanating from none other than Tails himself. This vexed Roman greatly, as he had not sensed this from Tails before. Deciding to talk to him about it later, he returned to the task at hand, before his senses picked up a concentration of artillery guns about a block away. Opening his eyes, Roman said: "There's a small concentration of artillery guns a block away from here. If we head there via the streets, there's a possibility we'll be spotted by battle droids, but if we move via the rooftops, there's an even higher possibility of being spotted by HMPs."

"What the heck are HMPs?"

"Clanker missile platforms." Shatter replied. "They can also deploy battle droids as well."

"Well, which way's the quickest?" Sonic said.

"Be patient, Sonic. Jedi Master Tera Sinube once told my friend Ahsoka that going slow still gets you to the destination." Roman advised.

"So it's via the streets, then?" Tails inquired.

"Via the streets, bud." Roman said, ruffling Tails' bangs. At this, they went on the move.

* * *

 _ **Fifteen minutes later…**_

The team stacked up behind a corner with Roman peeking out over the street, scowling. The artillery guns were right in the middle of one of Mobotropolis' main squares, with several patrols of battle droids moving around. Rolling his eyes, Roman turned to the rest of the team. "We got several patrols around the area. We'll need some eyes on from higher up." At this, he turned to Tails.

"Why does it have to be me?" Tails asked in a complaining tone.

"Cause you're smaller." Roman said. "Which is ideal, as you'll be harder to notice."

"Thanks for the reminder." Tails replied sarcastically. Stepping out from the wall, he twirled his namesakes like rotor blades and zoomed up onto the roof.

Shatter watched this with wonder as he looked to Roman. "You never told me the kid could do that!"

"Believe me;" Roman replied. "You'll find Tails has many surprises up his sleeve for someone his age." Contacting Tails, Roman said: "Fox Five; you up there?"

"Yeah, and I can see multiple entry points for you guys." Tails said. "And for a second there, I thought you'd call me Fox Two."

"Nah, Fox Five rolls off the tongue better." Roman replied. "Plus, it sounds cooler."

"Why thank you." Tails replied. "Anyway, the entry point nearest to you is a sequence of parked landspeeders. They'll give you cover as you get in close. Then you can circumvent the patrols, plant the explosives, and get out of there. Copy?"

"Copy that." Roman said before peeking around the corner. Indeed there was a line of parked landspeeders that was long enough to provide cover enough for them to get close to the artillery, without having to take out any patrols. Turning to the team, they mentally counted: _One, two, three!_ And just like that, they moved around the corner and behind cover, with Shatter bringing up the rear-guard. "Okay team, nice and slow." Roman said as he slowly moved forward.

Everyone followed suit, with Shatter taking a few more seconds to make sure they hadn't been spotted before following them.

Contacting Tails, Roman asked: "You got eyes on, bro?"

"Yeah, I see you guys." Tails replied from his perch. "And if you turn, you can see me."

Roman turned his head around to spot the twin-tailed vulpine waving from his spot. Roman smirked and gave the young kit a mock salute before continuing to make his way towards the artillery, with the rest of the team in tow. Unfortunately, Sally's foot found a metal can, drawing the attention of one of the droids.

"Hey! What was that noise?" Said one of the droids.

"Shit." Sally cursed.

"Why don't you go check it out?" Said another one of the droids.

"That sounds like a good idea." Said the first droid that had spoken.

Sally sighed as she met what was an angry gaze from Roman. "Sorry." She said as they heard the sound of mechanical feet. But before it could reach them, there came the sound of a sniper shot ringing out, and of it meeting a target, and with a clatter, there came the sound of a droid hitting the ground.

"Is he alright?" Said another droid.

"He will be. He's always had locomotion problems." Said the other droid that had spoken.

"Clearly they haven't heard of snipers." Came Tails' voice.

"You're a sniper?" Roman asked.

"Yep, and a pretty darn good one at that." Sally answered. "Nice shot, Tails."

"Thanks." Tails said. "And in case you're wondering, Roman, I've learned a few things since we last met."

"I can see that." Roman said. "Now, let's get moving." At this, they continued on their way. Once they had reached the end of the line of cars, they each moved towards the artillery, hiding behind a statue as another patrol went past before getting to the artillery, planting the bombs, and then getting away as fast as possible. Once they were away, Roman said: "Bombs planted, Tails. Re-join us when you're ready."

"Relax, Rome. I moved when you moved." Tails said as he slid down a pipe and into view. The sniper he was using was visible as it was slung across his back.

Roman nodded. "Right. Now, let's get back on the move."

And so they did.

* * *

 _ **Several Hours Later, 23:30 pm**_

The team formed up as they looked over their next target: A vast amount of Separatist armour. They'd spent the past few hours planting explosives on the various artillery and gun emplacements in the occupied areas of the city. And now they were scoping out the mother-lode of enemy armour. They could see numerous patrols around the area, much more numerous than the ones they'd just passed when they'd planted explosives on a large amount of gun emplacements.

Roman turned to Sally and nodded. "Bring out Nikki."

Sally nodded as she knelt down and brought out a handheld computer, on the screen of which came a female anthropomorphic lynx. "Nicole, find us a safe path to and from the target."

"On it, Sally." Nicole said. "Calculating ideal mission trajectory now." After a few minutes, Nicole said: "Got one." At this, she went off screen, and a map of the area appeared, showing a path through the area and an ideal escape route.

Roman walked over, studied it, and nodded approvingly before turning to Tails. "Tails, you're up top." Turning to Shatter, Roman said: "You'll spot for him."

"Yes sir." Shatter said as he activated the grapple-hook on his rifle and shot it into the building beside them, climbing up.

Tails flew up there with his namesakes and helped Shatter up, the duo soon taking their place up top. "In position, Rome. You're good to go."

"Roger that." Roman replied. At this, he turned to the others and motioned with his hand, indicating for them to follow him. With that, the team moved out, following Nicole's path. Unfortunately, a droid sentry spotted them:

"Hey! You're not supposed to-" the droid never finished his sentence, as he was silenced by a quick spin-dash from Sonic.

"Thanks, Sonic." Roman said. "That made things a lot easier."

Sonic nodded. "I know."

"Guys, while I hate to break up the bro talk, we have a mission to complete." Tails said pointedly via the comms.

"I agree with Tails. Can we get this done and then get to talking like bros again?" Knuckles said.

"Right." Sally said. "Let's move." With this, they continued moving. Following the path Nicole had mapped out for them, they reached the tanks.

Roman turned to Sally. "Go prone and crawl under the tanks. For each one, plant a bomb on the bottom. I'll take the back."

"And why exactly do _I_ have to be the one that crawls under the tanks? Why don't you?" Sally asked.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Fair enough." At this, he walked up to the side of one of the tanks, got down underneath, and began to crawl. "Fuck this is tight." Roman hissed to himself "See, Sally? This is why I wanted you to come under here. You're smaller, and a hell of a lot more flexible than I am."

Sally chuckled. "Maybe. But it's your job right now. Race you to the end?"

Roman sighed. "Despite the fact I sense that this is a foregone conclusion, I'll see you at the end."

"Atta boy." Sally said teasingly.

Roman rolled his eyes and got a bomb, planting it. After making a mental note to prank Sally at a later date as payback, Roman continued on.

* * *

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Roman tugged himself from under the last tank with an audible grunt. _Reminder: Prank Sally when you have the chance._ Looking ahead, Roman saw Sally and company hiding, and walked over.

"Guess I won." Sally said with a coy smile.

Roman rolled his eyes. "You do realise I'll get you back for this, right?"

Sally laughed before she saw something behind Roman. "Um, Roman…"

Roman reacted before she even opened her mouth, taking his lightsaber, igniting it, and whirling around, cutting the patrol of battle droids currently behind him into a wide variety of pieces. Turning back to face Sally, Roman smirked, the blue blade of his lightsaber giving his face a ghostly blue light. "There are things you don't even need to do, Sally."

"Um, guys? Hate to break things up but the other patrols are headed your way. I'd get the heck out of there if I were you." Tails said via the comms.

Roman turned to see the patrols headed his way, instantly opening fire.

"Get the Jedi!" one battle droid commanded.

Roman blocked all of the blaster bolts with ease before charging the droids, starting to cut into them like a farmer with a sickle.

Meanwhile, Shatter got up from where he was with Tails and helped the kit up. "Guess we need to help the General. Shall we?"

Tails nodded and the two jumped down, brandishing their blasters. Tails drawing his pistol and Shatter his DC-15S Blaster Carbine. Together, they too charged the droids, blasting what droids they could. Eventually, all the droids lay deactivated.

"Well, that was easy." Roman said. Just as he said this, Nicole activated, saying:

"Hate to ruin the celebrations guys, but it looks like the whole city's about to come onto your heads. Better move!" Nicole said.

Roman nodded and shouted: "Team, let's blow this fucking joint!" At this, the group sprinted off, only to find themselves in the crosshairs of a HMP Droid Gunship. "Fuck." Roman said as he and the others dodged, just as the gunship fired.

The resultant explosion sent everyone sprawling, especially Sally, who took a nasty looking spill into a nearby streetlight, her back wrapping around it like a python around their prey, then falling limp to the floor.

" **SAL!"** Sonic shouted as he recovered his equilibrium and sprinted to Sally, picking her up.

Roman got up and shook the cobwebs from his head before helping Shatter and Knuckles up. The HMP, believing its target to be obliterated, had moved away, returning to patrol. Turning to where Sonic had the unconscious Sally in his arms, Roman cursed: "Fuck! We got to move!" At this, he picked up the dazed Tails and hoisted him into the fireman's carry position, carrying the barely conscious kit with him, calling in: "This is Jedi Knight Roman the Fox. Request immediate medevac, we have wounded."

"Copy that. Hold your position until we arrive." Said the operator.

Roman swore and activated the transponder he had for such situations, finally finding a position he found defensible, laying down Tails, who by now had come to his senses. "You okay Tails?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah. I will be."

Roman nodded as he peeked his head from cover, seeing several platoons of droids headed their way. "Shatter, fuck 'em!" Roman commanded as he leapt from cover, activating his lightsaber. The sky blue coloured blade sprang into being with the all too familiar noise, continuing to glow as Roman closed with the enemy, beginning to hack them apart, while Shatter picked off the stragglers.

Tails, once he had fully cleared his head, drew his pistol and opened fire, joining in to the desperate fight to stay alive long enough to be extracted. But before this, he turned to see Sonic dragging the unconscious Sally into cover, assisted by Knuckles. "How is she?"

"I'm not sure, I ain't no medic!" Sonic said. "Anyway, keep an eye on her, will ya? I'm going to help Rome!" At this, Sonic jumped from cover and began spin-dashing anything mechanical that moved.

Tails sighed and continued firing.

* * *

 _ **Fifteen Minutes later…**_

Roman cut down the final droid before wiping the perspiration from his brow. That had been the third wave, and it had been a lot of droids. Right now, Roman knew he was tired. And from the looks of Sonic, Sonic wasn't looking too good either. Eventually, they'd be subdued. Turning to see the others, he walked over along with Sonic. "Everybody okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. My back still hurts real bad though." Sally, who had recently woken up, replied.

"General, my ammunition's running low. I'm not sure how long we can hold them." Shatter reported.

"I'm getting tired, too, Rome. That extraction had better arrive soon." Tails said.

"But what if it doesn't?" Knuckles asked.

"Then we give these guys a good reason to remember our names." Roman replied, just as he heard the sound of marching.

Sonic sighed before turning to Sally, who kissed him hard and fast, knowing that this could well be the last time their lips would ever meet. Then, he joined Roman, who already stood at the ready, and Knuckles, who now joined them, watching as the enemy was at last sighted, marching towards them with blasters blazing.

Roman ignited his lightsaber and blocked the blows, letting out a defiant war-cry and charging, followed by Sonic and Knuckles. But before he closed with them, laser blasts soon reduced the approaching battle droids to nothingness, and a Republic Gunship appeared in the sky, touching down near them. When the door opened, it revealed Seth, Roth, and Clone Commander Spectre, with a squad of troopers. "Took your fucking time!" Roman complained.

"Sorry, lad. Had to explain the situation to the King" Roth replied.

Roman sighed before saying: "Let's just get the fuck out of here." At this, he walked over and helped Sonic get the injured Sally on board, followed by Tails, Knuckles, and Shatter. Just as quickly as it had landed, the gunship lifted off.

As the gunship lifted off, Roman turned to Sally, who was laid on the floor, knelt down, and handed her the detonator. "Care to do the honours?"

Sally smiled and took the detonator, instantly pressing the button, with the result soon being heard, explosions raging all over the area.

Roman smiled as he watched the explosions. Now hopefully, they could go on the offensive.

* * *

 _ **Castle Acorn …**_

Roman walked into the main courtyard to find Roth, Seth, King Acorn, Commander Spectre and Captain Shatter waiting for him.

"So how is Sally?" King Acorn asked.

"She'll be fine." Roman replied as he walked over. "It's just a herniated disc in her lower back. With some time to heal, she'll be combat ready in no time."

"All righty then." King Acorn said. At this, he turned on the holoprojector and the map of Mobotropolis sprang up once again, this time, with far less artillery. "Thanks to the efforts of your team, we now have evened the playing field. The only question is, how will we launch this offensive?"

"I have a suggestion." Seth said. "We could start the attack with a massive air-strike that will flush out the enemy, and destroy any remaining artillery they have hidden, and then, we can send Spartan and Phantom Company in, alongside the Royal Army."

"Sounds like a definite plan." Spectre replied.

"I agree." Shatter added.

"Though just to add a bit of extra oomph, I would suggest we call for some AT-TEs and some heavy cannons just to add to our support." Roman said.

"I'll handle that, General." Spectre replied.

"Cool." Roman said.

Roth nodded approvingly. "You lot keep this up; you'll usurp my status as a military genius." Roth remarked, leaving everybody laughing.

"It is settled then." King Acorn declared. "When do we attack?"

"As soon as we can." Roth said. "Maybe this afternoon. For now, let's get some sleep."

Everyone nodded and headed to bed, with Roman leaving last, with one thought crawling through his mind: _So it begins._

* * *

 **Well, that's that chapter done. So all in all, next chapter comes the big battle. After that, well, I don't need to spoil it for you to know what happens next.**

 **Please leave your reviews, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	5. Chapter 5: Liberating Mobius

**Chapter 5: Liberating Mobius**

 _ **One Month Later, Knothole Village, Wood Zone, 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **April 3238, 10:30 am**_

Roman opened the door and stepped out of his hut in Knothole, breathing in the fresh air of what had been his home away from home. Looking around, he smiled. _Hard to believe it's only been a month,_ Roman thought. It had been a month since the combined forces of the Republic and the Kingdom of Acorn had begun their offensive. Since then, they'd been giving the Separatists a complete and utter pasting. They were currently using Knothole as their new Forward Operations Base ever since they'd recaptured it after some extremely heavy fighting. He was driven from thought when he looked up and saw Seth walking up to him. Walking over, Roman asked: "Something up, Seth?"

Seth nodded. "We're getting ready to attack. Roth sent me to come get you."

Roman nodded solemnly. They'd finally reached the main base from which the Separatist armies that had been sent against them were deployed. Today, they were going to launch the assault that hopefully, would drive any remaining Separatists and secure victory for the Republic. "Well, let's not keep the old bastard waiting." Roman said.

Seth nodded as well and the two turned and walked off, headed for the front line.

As the duo walked, they were silent. There was none of the usual cheerful, joking, or teasing chatter between them, just a solemn, almost deathly silence. It was always this way between them whenever they were about to head onto the battlefield together. They had nothing left to say to one another. Right now, they had a job to do. Anything else could wait until they had at least reached the battlefield. The silence was almost like a leech, sucking the noise out of the air like a vampire sucked blood from its victim. Adding to the solemn silence was the gathering cluster of grey clouds, indicating that a storm was approaching. The two turned to face one another, their eyes meeting, but neither speaking. By looking into one another's eyes, one could easily discern the thoughts of the other. After several minutes of said silence, they reached the outskirts of the village, where Roth and the others were waiting, including Sally, who'd since recovered from the injuries she had sustained during the sabotage mission that started the offensive. As Roman and Seth approached, she gave them a smile, saying: _Good to see you two._

Roman and Seth responded with similar smiles, before turning to Roth, their faces hardening as they shared a nod with Commander Spectre and Captain Shatter.

Roth nodded to his fellow Jedi and turned to face the combined army, his face hard. "Fellow warriors, we are near the end of a long and hard journey. Beyond these walls and the forest surrounding it lies the final base of our enemies. Today, we destroy that base, and finally destroy our enemies once and for all!"

The assembled clones and Mobians responded with a massive cheer, but just as quickly as they had begun cheering, they fell silent.

"But today's victory will not come without loss. I can't guarantee that each of you will be headed home alive. But what I can guarantee, is that those who do fall in the fury of battle, will be remembered, and never forgotten. And what I can also guarantee, is that their sacrifices, as well as those that fell getting us to where we are now, will not be in vain. For today, we are driving them off of this planet, or we might as well die in the fucking attempt!" Roth declared, arousing even more cheers. "But above that, do you know what else lies beyond these walls and the forest?" At this, he garnered no answer, so he answered with: "Immortality! Take it, it's yours!" The assembled warriors let out a massive ovation, as Roth nodded, shouting: "To the gunships!"

At this, Spectre and Shatter began to direct clones and Mobian soldiers alike to Republic gunships, which stood ready to take off with their payload.

Roman and Seth soon walked over to a nearby gunship, where they found Sally, alongside Sonic, Knuckles, Antoine, Bunnie, and Amy.

Antoine gave Roman a nod. "A good day for battle."

"I couldn't agree more, Ant." Roman said, patting the coyote on the shoulder. Turning to them all, Roman sighed. "I'll make this short: To be honest; I'd fight alongside all of you any day of the week. Whenever we are together, we're indomitable. Eggman couldn't break us, and neither could Naugus. And not even the might of the Separatists could break us. We're the definition of what a team should be; and if I could change anything about our times together, believe me, I wouldn't change a thing. To those that don't know me as well, the Jedi are my family. But those people are wrong. _You_ are my family. The Freedom Fighters are my family. And despite what the Jedi say about attachments, I couldn't give a shit. You guys will forever be my family, and no matter what happens, that will never change."

Everyone broke up clapping as each Freedom Fighter came up and hugged Roman, as Seth joined them, along with Roth, Spectre and Shatter. And just as the rain started to fall, and thunder and lightning came to their ears, the gunships lifted off, battle their destination.

* * *

 _ **Near the battlefield…**_

The roar of artillery fire sucked away the sounds of the thunder and lightning as the Republic Gunships droned through the air. The sky found itself beleaguered by explosions as anti-aircraft guns used it as a dartboard.

Within one Gunship stood Roman, holding on as he met the gazes of everyone around him: Roth, Seth, Shatter, Spectre, and the Freedom Fighters. All met his gaze, and all could see the complete blankness of his eyes. Usually, Roman's eyes were bright with humour, good nature and mischief, but now, they had darkened to almost the colour of very wet mud, indicating the many thoughts Roman found roaming his mind. No one spoke, as there was nothing left to say. Roman had said his piece, and in the early parts of the journey, everyone else who had something to say had said so. So now, all was silent, save for the explosions and screeches of oncoming fire. Temporarily, the silence was broken in the cabin with a sigh from Sally, but just as quickly as she had made the sound, the sound was gone again, leaving only the faint distant explosions to be heard.

Roman wet his lips and stumbled as the gunship shook, the result of an explosion that had just jarred the gunship. Everyone stumbled as well, including Antoine, who as he was right near the area the explosion was at, lost his balance and fell to the floor, causing everyone to break the silence with a short bout of laughter, with Antoine looking up at everybody and shaking his head in disbelief.

"What zee 'eck, guys." Antoine said as he got to his feet, grabbing the handhold on the gunship ceiling.

Roman shrugged as he looked around, smiles now crossing the faces of everyone. "Looks like we could use this sort of light-heartedness before a fight."

Everyone nodded agreement before the pilot said:

"Thirty seconds to the drop point, people. Get ready."

Almost at once, the jovial atmosphere disappeared, replaced once again by a silence commonly associated with the silence at a funeral.

Roman fell silent immediately as soon as he heard the pilot's voice. It wouldn't be too long before he, and the others walked onto the battlefield, possibly for the last time they ever would have to do so against the Separatists, and for the last time whatsoever. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath before looking around again, once more meeting the gazes of his friends, ending on Sally. The two friends gazed at each other for almost ten seconds and shared a nod as the lights in the gunship darkened and a red light came on, indicating to get ready. Roman took his lightsaber from his belt and held it at the ready, while the others readied themselves. Sally activated her famed ring-blades, while Antoine drew his sword. Bunnie activated the built in plasma cannon she had on her right arm.

Once again, Roman closed his eyes, mentally focusing himself on the task at hand. Only when he felt the gunship touch down did he open his eyes, and when he did, the doors on the gunship opened, accompanied by the pilot shouting:

" _ **GO! GO! GO!"**_

Roman took the hint and leapt out of the gunship, igniting his lightsaber as blaster fire streaked past him. Rather rapidly, he was joined by Sally and Seth, who had by now drawn his lightsabers, one blue, one green. Roman could already see Sonic sprinting ahead, causing havoc like only the Blue Blur could. Smirking, Roman turned to his two friends: "Ready?"

Both nodded instantly.

"Good. Now let's kick some ass!" Roman shouted as he charged.

Sally and Seth looked at one another before running with him, joining him in the bloody chaos.

* * *

 _ **Not too long later…**_

Blaster fire zipped past Roman as he cut down multiple battle droids. As he beheaded one, he thought: _This is what I live for. This is what I was born for. This is what I do._ As this though finished going through his mind, he bisected a second droid in half at the waist. Moving away from that one, he saw one readying to fire at him, but that one was soon sliced apart at the waist and the neck, as Sally defeated it.

Turning away from that droid, Sally performed a cartwheel and kicked a nearby droid back prior to turning that droid into scrap metal. Ducking under some blaster fire coming at her from behind at a warning from Roman, Sally drew the blaster pistol she had started using and fired into the droid that had fired on her. As the droid fell, Sally turned to Roman. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Roman said as he quickly pushed her aside and cut a droid in two diagonally that was about to shoot her. Turning to face Sally, Roman said: "That's two you owe me now."

Sally smirked. "Really? Well, guess it's back to one then!" At this, she shoved Roman aside and shot a droid in the head who had raised his blaster with intent to kill Roman.

Roman rolled his eyes as he ploughed into a nearby cluster of battle droids, cutting them all down within minutes. Looking away, he swore under his breath. "Fuck. Destroyers."

Of course, he meant droidekas, who promptly rolled up, and would have turned into bipedal mode, threw up their shields and opened fire, had a set of one blue and one green lightsaber cut them all to pieces.

"You're welcome." Seth said as he walked up.

Roman narrowed his eyes. "You're still here?"

"Someone has to watch your back." Seth said.

Roman shrugged and said: "The more, the merrier, Seth." At this, the trio charged the enemy lines. As they met the enemy head on, Roman and Sally looked at one another, and their thoughts almost become like one, as almost instantly, Roman cut down a droid and dropped to a knee, allowing Sally to use his back as a push-off to leap into the air, performing a picture perfect front flip over the droids in front, turned around, and gunned them all down, kneeling down and tenting together her hands. Roman charged and used her hands as a boost to jump at a section of droids behind her, cutting the droids commander in half height wise. Raising his lightsaber, Roman and Sally proceeded to cut down the droids. No sooner had they done this that a super battle droid showed up, opening fire, but that was quickly done away with by Seth.

"Mind if I join your little teamwork sessions?" Seth asked.

Roman nodded, and one more they ran for the enemies charging them. Almost instantly, the trio clicked, although Seth and Sally had never really fought together, Seth's tactics were similar to what Roman employed in head-on combat, so Sally could adapt. When Roman dropped down to give someone a boost, both Seth and Sally turned and nodded, running at him simultaneously, and both leaping off his back at the same time.

Seth thrust forward with one of his lightsabers before allowing his momentum to spin him around, becoming a whirlwind as he cut down the droids surrounding him and landing in a squat, lightsabers held out to his sides.

Sally employed a different attack, more simple, but just as effective as she thrust her left hand ring-blade into a battle droid directly in front of her before kicking it away. A second battle droid levelled its blaster at her, but she was already on the move, aiming her own pistol at the droid and pumping several blaster bolts into the droid's chest.

Meanwhile, Roman was cutting down droids left, right, and centre, beheading a droid to his immediate right as he used his momentum from that attack to split another droid in two down the middle. Following that, he drove his lightsaber deeply into the chest of an oncoming super battle droid, ripping the blade from the droid's chest and using the Force to shove it into a cluster of battle droids headed his, Seth's and Sally's way.

"Nice." Sally remarked as she walked up.

Roman shrugged as he looked at them both, but quickly noticed the approaching AAT Tank. Muttering curses under his breath, he used the Force to push Seth and Sally out of the way just as the tank fired, the round hitting its mark a few metres in front of Roman, sending the Mobian Jedi flying backwards.

"Roman!" Sally shouted as she got to her feet, sprinting for Roman, but was blown in an alternate direction by the cannon of the tank, hitting the ground promptly.

Seth adopted a more cautious approach, running in a zigzag pattern to try and get to his friends, but was sent sprawling when the tank fired again, meeting its mark near Seth, who was sent sprawling by the blast.

All three groggily got to their feet, weapons at the ready, only to find a large amount of battle droids descending upon them. Knowing they couldn't possibly defeat that many, they prepared for a last stand.

Before they could do anything however, multiple blaster bolts flew past, accompanied by the blur of a double bladed green lightsaber. The droids all fell in pieces, while the tank exploded, courtesy of a few thermal detonators.

Roman shook his head to clear the cobwebs as he saw Roth walk up.

"Still rushing into things, Roman?" Roth asked as he helped the younger Jedi up. "You're as bad as Sonic is."

"Speaking of Sonic, how is he?" Sally inquired, dusting herself off, just as the aforementioned hedgehog appeared right next to her.

"Totally fine, Sal." The Blue Blur replied as he looked at Roman. "Your attire's seen better days."

Roman looked down at his gear, finding it torn and ragged in some places, with holes burnt through the fabric. Looking at Seth, he saw that Seth's gear had suffered a similar fate. Looking to Sonic, who had now been joined by the other Freedom Fighters that were on the battlefield, he asked: "This all we got left?"

Roth shook his head. "We have guys pushing forward while we regrouped. So, how about we cut the chatter and get the fuck back to the battle?"

Everyone nodded, and together, the whole group sprinted back into the chaos.

* * *

 _ **Forty-Five minutes later…**_

Roman rolled under an oncoming battle droid's attempt to bludgeon him and stabbed the mech through the back, drawing the blade out and using the momentum to slash a second droid through the chest. Adopting the reverse grip, Roman slashed through several more droids before returning to the normal means of using a lightsaber, beheading another droid before him.

Seth was faring just as well, using his dual lightsabers like a blender, cutting every battle droid that crossed him into ribbons, all while deflecting oncoming fire as if he were flicking away flying insects. Breaking his synchronised attack, Seth lashed out with a Force Push, sending some of the droids in front of him flying before resuming his assault.

Sally was also faring well, using her blasters and ring blades flawlessly, while lashing out with the occasional punch or kick, constantly sending the droids back. Ducking a blaster bolt that would have found her head had she not ducked, Sally retaliated by shooting the droid that had shot at her through the head before sprouting her left ring blade and bisecting another droid, a Super Battle Droid to be exact, across the abdomen, cutting it in two. Taking a while to catch her breath, she quickly got back to fighting.

As this was taking place, Sonic, as usual, was wreaking havoc amongst the enemy ranks with his incredible speed. As he was making another pass, he stopped by Sally, spin-dashing a droid she was about to defeat.

"Right, so now you're stealing my kills?" Sally asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Just easing your workload, Sal."

Sally rolled her eyes and said: "Are you always going to do this to me?"

"As long as we're together Sal." Sonic said as he leaned in for a kiss, but found himself stopped by Sally.

"Oh no you don't, Mr. Hedgehog." Sally said. "Save the making out for when the battle is over and we're headed home."

"If you don't mind, you two, we have a battle to win here!" Roth shouted as he ran past, followed by Commander Spectre and several clone troopers.

Sally and Sonic shared a look before being joined by Roman and Seth.

"We standing around looking lovingly at one another or are we fighting?" Roman asked.

Sally laughed as they looked at one another. "Together, guys?"

"Together." Everyone said as they followed Roth and the clones, soon joining the elderly Jedi and the clones as they started firing away.

Yet again, Sally found herself amazed, as she usually did find herself, at Roth's battle prowess. Old though he was, Roth fought as if he was thirty years younger, whirling his saber-staff around with speed normally seen as impossible for people of his age. As a blaster bolt felled a clone next to him, Roth threw up his staff, caught it in the way one would hold a javelin, and with astounding strength, Roth hurled his saber staff into the droid that had felled the clone, using The Force to bring his lightsaber back to him, and continue his rampage.

Then again, Roman was doing just as well. His lightsaber was a blur as he hacked, slashed, and thrust at battle droids, super battle droids and the like, sliding under a droideka as it went into bipedal mode and slicing in two before its shield could form. Getting to his feet, Roman sliced a battle droid in twain just as the droid raised its blaster. Lingering for a smidge of a second to catch what breath he had, Roman fought on.

Sally smiled as she watched Roman, the eyes of the two meeting and nodding as they continued fighting.

Meanwhile, Seth was on a roll, his lightsabers like a combine harvester as he sheared the droids like sheep. He was a whirlwind of motion, a nonstop blur as his lightsabers cut through scores of battle droids, using a mixture of lightsaber strikes, uses of The Force, and acrobatic strikes, such as kicks and the occasional punch. After slicing through a large cluster of droids, Seth exhaled deeply before continuing.

As this was happening, Clone Commander Spectre and Captain Shatter were a force of their own to be reckoned with. They were firing on the battle droids before them to no end, keeping up a steady stream of fire as they did. Spectre, his blaster rifle having since become bereft of ammunition, now held his dual DC-17s, one in each hand as he steadily gunned down the droids around him.

Shatter, in contrast, wielded his DC-15S with the skill of a true warrior, firing it quickly and rapidly as his finger held the trigger hostage, the clone captain's life potentially forfeit should he relinquish his hold on the trigger. As a droid drew too close, Shatter clubbed it in the face with the end of his blaster and shot it, returning to the approaching droids as he and the others pushed forward.

Behind them steadily marched the AT-TEs, whose heavy cannons were trained on the oncoming tanks, battering them with heavy laser fire. Alongside the AT-TEs scuttled the AT-RTs, sprinting towards enemy lines at breakneck speed as their laser cannons buffeted enemy battle lines.

Roman cut down one more droid before he found that they had cleared the area. Then, he looked up, seeing the base of the enemy. "Of fucking course…"

"What do you mean, Rome?" Seth inquired as he walked up, looking at the base.

"I know what he means." Sally declared, walking up next to them. "That's Dr Eggman's base."

Roman's fists clenched as he heard the name. _Eggman._ The name ate at him like a degenerative disease, fuelling the anger he felt. "Eggman…" Roman repeated, his voice tight with what had to be hatred.

Sally noted the tone in his voice and made to sigh, but thought better of it. Roman had every reason to hate Eggman. The maniacal scientist had been responsible for the murder of Roman's parents during the coup, along with most of the parents of the Freedom Fighters.

Roth walked up and placed a hand on Roman's shoulder. "Easy, lad. Don't go rushing into things." At this, he turned to the clones and said: "Get your grapple lines ready. We're going in."

The clones nodded and fired grapple hooks up along the rock face, beginning to climb it.

Roth jumped onto an AT-TE as it began climbing, calling for Roman to join him.

With a scowl, Roman joined his former master, as the ascent to the top of the cliff-face commenced.

* * *

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Roman cursed under his breath as he blocked the oncoming blaster bolts, of which there was several thousand coming at him per second. After weathering that onslaught, Roman turned to Roth. "I don't get it. Where's the air support we were promised? We're getting torn apart down here!" As if to prove his point, a nearby AT-TE's cockpit exploded, and the entire thing fell off of the cliff face, plummeting to the floor, where it exploded.

Roth sighed. "I don't know. Contact Tails. He was meant to be leading the squadrons assigned."

Roman sighed as he contacted Tails: "Fox Five, come in. We're getting torn up down here. Where's the air support?"

"Also getting torn up." Tails replied from his end. "The enemy clearly knew we were coming, so they've made sure to keep us occupied." Tails sighed. "I'm sorry to say this Rome, but you're on your own. At least until we can punch through this line of defence."

"I understand, Tails. Good luck up there." Roman said.

"You too, Rome." Tails said as he shut off the connection.

As soon as the connection ended, Roman let out an infuriated _**"FUCK!"**_

"I assume by your angry tone of voice that he can't get to us." Roth said dryly.

"No. At least not right now." Roman said. "Though we could use some peeps at the top."

"I'm in agreement." Roth replied. He turned and saw some droids approaching on STAPs. "And I have an idea. Get on one of those and get upstairs. Get some of the pressure off of us."

"Right." Roman said. Waiting for one to get close, he calculated it and leapt, landing on the STAP and kicking off the unfortunate droid piloting it. As he veered around, he contacted Seth: "Seth, get on one of the STAPs and link up with me. We're going up top to take some of the pressure off of our guys."

"On it." Came the reply. A matter of seconds later, an STAP joined Roman, Seth atop it with his black hair billowing in the air like a miniature cape. "Easy as pie."

Roman smiled and said: "Too easy." At this, they both pulled up, flying towards the top of the cliff face. As soon as they got up there, they both leapt off of their transportation in sync, and landed amongst the battle droids, who quickly trained their guns on the two Jedi.

"Surrender, Jedi." Said one of the droids.

Roman and Seth looked at one another and grinned. _Not today, clankers._ Both Jedi thought as their lightsabers sprang to life and they charged the droids.

Seth slashed the first droid he saw in half and beheaded it at the same time with a slash of his lightsabers. Using his momentum, Seth beheaded the droid in front of him and stabbed another through the chest with his right hand lightsaber, drawing the blade out, Seth quickly cut through the next battle droid diagonally as his other lightsaber blocked incoming bolts.

As this was taking place, Roman had begun his own path of destruction through the battle droids, artfully cutting and thrusting at them with the grace of a tiger, utilising his favoured form of lightsaber combat: Djem-So. Blocking several blaster bolts headed his way, Roman deflected them back it his enemies, taking all of them out. Turning to a cluster of super battle droids, Roman leapt at them with a spinning slash, cutting their leader in two diagonally. The next shared the same fate, while the third suffered a lightsaber to the abdomen area. Drawing his blade out, Roman back-flipped away from the cluster and threw his lightsaber, using the Force to guide it like a boomerang, cutting through the cluster of battle droids and returning it to his hand. After taking a second to admire his handiwork, Roman turned to see Seth was sharing similar success, smirking as Seth finished off the last droid of his pile.

Seth spun his lightsabers and turned to Roman, the two friends smiling appreciatively.

Before they could say anything to one another though, more blaster bolts cascaded past them, forcing them to both ignite their lightsabers again and look towards the new danger: An entire battalion of battle droids, backed by two spider droids and four AATs. Scowling, both looked at one another and made to charge before several blaster bolts flew past them and towards the droids, taking a few out.

Roman and Seth turned to see that several clones had arrived up top, Spectre and Shatter among them as they pushed towards the droids.

"So glad you could join us, Commander." Roman said jokingly to Spectre as he blocked oncoming fire.

"Ha-ha, General." Spectre said as he moved forward, followed by Shatter, who turned to Roman.

"Could have left some for us, General." Shatter said as he fired on the enemy positions.

"Shoulda kept up." Roman said with a teasing shrug.

Shatter chuckled and patted Roman on the shoulder as he followed Spectre.

Roth soon walked up, looking at the droids that had already been defeated. "Didn't want to share, eh?"

"No." Roman replied as he deflected the blaster bolts coming at him. "It's just you need to start keeping up, seeing as you're getting slower with age."

Before Roth could say something back, Roman had sprinted towards the enemy lines. Shaking his head, Roth said to Seth, who'd joined him: "Remind me to kick Roman in the bollocks when this battle's finished."

"Will do, Master Roth." Seth said as he charged the enemy. As he did so, he muttered under his breath: _"Not."_

* * *

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

With a triumphant yell, Roman and Sally hacked through the last battle droid together, watching as it fell uselessly to the floor.

Almost instantly, Roman let out a large sigh, falling to his knees. It was done. Letting out several breaths, Seth waited a moment before getting back to his feet, turning to Sally. "Well, that's certainly over with."

Sally nodded. "That's certainly accurate." She heard the sound of clanking metal and turned in the direction of the sound. "Though I have a funny feeling the battle's far from over."

Roman turned to where Sally was looking, and scowled. Heading towards them was a large mech, in the shape of a crab, bristling with guns and various other means of killing something. In the middle of the contraption was a large circular dome, in which sat a large, morbidly obese man. "Eggman…" Roman said, the hatred he harboured for the maniacal scientist showing in his voice.

"I'll take it from here, guys."

Both turned to see Sonic walk up, a confident smirk crossing the cerulean speedster's countenance, grimy and scratched from the battle. Before he could do anything more, Sally stopped him.

"Wait, look who he has with him." Sally said in a cautioning manner.

Sonic looked over and his smirk disappeared, replaced with a scowl.

Accompanying Eggman was a humanoid mech that bore an eerie resemblance to Sonic, except with claws instead of normal fingers, and glaring blood-red eyes. The sun shone off of the metallic figure, nearly blinding Roman, Sonic and Sally.

"I'll handle Metal Sonic. You focus on Eggman." Roman said.

Sonic nodded. "You betcha, Rome."

"You'll need help to beat Metal Sonic, Roman." Sally said. "So, mind if I decide to help?"

"The more the merrier." Roman replied, patting Sally on the shoulder.

"Care to let me take a bolt or two outta that metallic Sonic wannabe?" Seth asked, walking next to them.

Roman shrugged. "Like I said, the more, the merrier." The Mobian Jedi replied as the foursome walked over to where Eggman stood awaiting them.

Eggman let out a maniacal laugh as he saw the foursome approach. "Too scared to face me alone, Sonic?"

The cerulean speedster shook his head. "Nah. I'm taking you alone. Those three are gonna take a chunk or two out of that metal rip-off." At this, he pointed at Metal.

"And then we're going to join Sonic into tearing you a new asshole, Doctor Fatty Von Dumbass." Roman added, causing an immense fit of the giggles to break out amongst the Jedi, Sally and Sonic.

Eggman's eyes widened. **_"What did you just call me?!"_** the overweight scientist demanded.

"Oh, is your hearing beginning to desert you?" Roman asked jokingly, causing more giggles to start, bordering on laughter. "I called you Doctor Fatty Von Dumbass!" Roman then thought for a moment before adding: "Or should I change the 'Dumbass' part to Deaf?"

That did the trick, as everyone next to him burst out laughing, as Eggman finally blew a gasket:

 _ **"Right, THAT DOES IT! METAL SONIC, ATTACK!"**_ Eggman bellowed, spittle flying out of his mouth.

Metal Sonic obliged, engaging his boosters and flying at everyone, only to be intercepted by a single lightsaber blade.

"Sorry, Metal Sonic, but your fight's with me." Roman said as he pushed Metal Sonic away, just as Sally and Seth joined him. "And these two."

Metal Sonic made no response, merely charged.

Roman, Sally and Seth reciprocated, and the two sides met with an audible crackle of blade meeting blade.

Sonic watched this battle begin before charging Eggman. The fight was on.

* * *

Roman blocked a claw slash from Metal Sonic with his lightsaber, dodging the next one and kicking Metal into the path of Sally, who sent it back with a picture perfect dropkick.

Metal Sonic staggered backwards into a blistering attack from Seth, who danced around the metallic clone of Sonic, slashing, and hacking at Metal Sonic with a graceful array of attacks on the part of Seth. Metal parried most of the blows before lashing out with a vicious kick to Seth, sending the human Jedi sprawling as he engaged Sally, slashing at her with his claws.

However, Sally's ring-blades blocked the blow, and Sally countered with a kick of her own, spinning around and kicking backwards, catching Metal Sonic on the chin, sending Metal Sonic staggering back again. Moving on to attack, Sally engaged Metal with a dazzling attack, mixing attacks with her blades to straight up kicks, finishing with another pitch-perfect dropkick, knocking Metal Sonic back. Making as if to attack again, she did so, but found her foot caught, and felt the sting of Metal Sonic clawing at her face, drawing blood.

Pushing Sally away, Metal Sonic quickly slashed her across the leg and kicked her away, taking her out of the fight. Again, he faced Roman. "TARGET INDETIFICATION COMPLETE. TARGET DESIGNATION: ROMAN THE FOX. OBJECTIVE: NEUTRALISE WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE." Metal Sonic droned as he charged Roman. Before he could strike, Seth intercepted his attack, and kicked him back.

"Still got me to deal with as well." Seth declared defiantly as he launched another attack.

However, Metal Sonic managed to parry them all before seeing an opening, and taking it, slashing with his claws at Seth's right shoulder.

Seth grunted with pain as he staggered back, quickly looking at his wound, the area of which quickly making the white fabric of his Jedi tunic blossom red with blood. Wetting his lips, Seth made to attack, but Metal Sonic dodged and slashed him again, first across Seth's left cheek, then along Seth's right flank, and finishing off with a slash deep into Seth's left leg, sending Seth sprawling with a head-butt to the face, breaking Seth's nose.

Turning away from Seth, Metal Sonic stared Roman down briefly, before charging once again.

Roman did the same, slashing at Metal Sonic just as Metal slashed at him.

Roman broke the blade lock and lashed out with his foot, augmenting the blow with the Force in order to catch Metal Sonic off guard. Connecting with the blow, he knocked Metal back several metres and rushed to close with him again, the two cutting and slashing at one another in a blur of motion.

Metal Sonic blocked a blow before lashing out with a kick of his own and catching Roman off guard, slashing at Roman's right arm, cutting into his flesh and drawing blood.

Roman staggered back and checked his arm. The wound was shallow, and wouldn't hamper his fighting too badly. Spinning his lightsaber once more, he engaged Metal Sonic, who had gone on the attack, blocking a blow that would have left him holding in his intestines and ducking a blow that would have cost him his head, seeing an opening and going for it, slashing Metal Sonic across the leg, parrying a blow and landing another, cutting a deep slash across Metal Sonic's shoulder before stabbing the metallic doppelganger of Sonic deeply in the gut. Drawing his blade out from Metal Sonic, Roman quickly jumped back to avoid a slash at his midsection from Metal Sonic, who got back to a vertical base, registering the damage to his body.

"DAMAGE: MODERATE. HYPOTHESIS: PROLONGING OF BATTLE WILL RESULT IN-" Before the mech could finish his sentence, Roman struck, slashing at Metal Sonic's neck. Before too long, Metal's head fell to the floor with an audible clang, followed by the rest of his body.

Turning away from the remains, Roman saw Sonic battling Eggman, and decided to join Sonic in taking down the maniacal scientist. With this decision, he soon ran to Sonic's side. "Mind if I join the party?"

Sonic smirked. "Not in the slightest."

Eggman soon noticed Roman had joined the battle. "Hmph. You may have defeated Metal Sonic, but I assure you, I am more than a match for you-" He never finished his sentence as quickly afterwards, his machine fell apart, piece by piece. _**"WHAT?!"**_ Eggman roared. "How did that happen? You were standing right there!"

Roman shrugged. His lightsaber was in the same position it had been previously, except he was standing a little more to the right of where he had been standing. "It's a thing called skill, Eggman. You were so busy saying about how you were superior to Jedi, I couldn't help but shut you up."

Eggman cursed under his breath, the Egg-mobile immediately detaching from the remains of his robot and flying off, with Eggman shouting vows of revenge, as usual.

Spinning his lightsaber, Roman switched it off and attached it to his belt before turning to Sonic, the two friends double high-fiving each other with laughter and embracing fiercely.

When they separated, they both headed over to where Seth and Sally lay wounded, Sonic helping Sally up, while Roman helped Seth up.

"You alright, Sal?" Sonic asked his chipmunk girlfriend.

Sally nodded. "Nothing too bad, but being in your arms is one of the best cures there is nowadays." Punctuating this, she wrapped her arms around her hero's neck, kissing him passionately.

Seth watched the little romantic scene unfold before turning to Roman and asking: "So where's my kiss, huh?"

Roman shook his head and pushed Seth away, saying: "Oh hell no! I am not kissing you! I'm not gay you know! And besides, you have a fucking girlfriend."

"I was kidding, Rome." Seth said, looking at Roman with an 'I was joking' look.

Roman rolled his eyes as Roth walked up, followed by the rest of the clones, and the Freedom Fighters, which included Tails.

"Guess I missed the party." Tails said with a smirk before hugging Sally, bro-hugging Sonic, and high fiving Roman and Seth.

Roman chuckled as he gripped Roth's hand, the elderly Jedi saying:

"Good job, you lot." Roth said, smirking. "Looks like we've done it. The battle's won, and the Separatists are pretty much no longer here." Turning to Seth and Sally, Roth said: "Go get your wounds looked at. I'll call on you later." Turning back to Roman, Roth said: "You too, lad. I'll call for you when you're needed. For now, the lot of you can scarper and do what you want, including get some lunch. You guys must be starving." When he'd finished with that, Roth said: "Alright, lads. Into the fortress we go." At this, Roth and the clones headed into what had been Eggman's base.

As Roth and the clones left, Roman looked at all of his friends and said: "Everyone okay?"

"Never better, Roman." Sonic replied with a smile.

Amy nodded. "Those droids didn't know what hit 'em."

"Too right." Antoine agreed. "We knocked zem for ze soup!"

"Ya mean knocked for a loop, Sugar-Twan." Bunnie said, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Those useless junk-heaps weren't even hard to beat." Knuckles said. "I coulda taken out a whole army of those guys without breaking a sweat."

"Yeah, right. And then you'd be lying dead on the battlefield with Force knows how many holes shot into you." Roman said matter of factly.

Knuckles' eyes narrowed before he rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Your master did tell you guys to get your wounds looked at."

Roman looked at the others and shrugged walking off, relieved the battle was over. Little did they know that more was to come.

* * *

 **Talk about foreshadowing like a boss. So, the battle's come and gone, and, I think we can all tell what comes next.**

 **Besides, please leave your reviews, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal

**Chapter 6: Betrayal**

 _ **Command Post, Eggman's former base of operations, 17:45 pm**_

Roman rolled his shoulders as he walked up to Roth's command post, finding the aged Jedi Master waiting for him, accompanied by Spectre, Shatter, and Sally.

"Good to see you on such short notice." Roth said. "Where's Seth?"

"The severity of his wounds required for him to be taken back to Castle Acorn. He got seriously beat up in that fight with Metal Sonic, Roth."

"Understandable. I hear you tried convincing Sally to do the same." Roth said with an amused look.

"Yeah." Roman said, noting the smirk on the princess's face. "And got a kick to the balls for the trouble." The table broke up laughing before Roman asked Sally: "Anyways, where's the Acorn militia? Haven't seen any of them since the battle."

"I didn't see how they were needed here anymore, so I sent them home." Sally replied.

"Makes sense." Roth replied. "Those guys were exhausted. Guess they needed a bit of rest. Force knows they deserved it."

"I agree." Spectre added. "Those men fought well. Just as well as a clone, I'd say." Turning to Sally, Spectre said: "Your men are well trained, Princess. You should be proud."

"Thank you, Commander." Sally said with a proud smile.

"I'm guessing the Freedom Fighters left as well?" Roman asked.

"All but me and Tails here, Rome."

Roman turned to see Sonic approaching, followed by Tails. "So where are the others?"

"Knucks went back to Angel Island, just to make sure a certain bat doesn't steal it, and the others went home. They were just as tired as the soldiers." Tails replied.

"And you two ain't?" Roman asked, the three friends sharing a laugh.

"Oh believe me, I'm shattered, so to speak." Tails said, gesturing towards Shatter, who nodded approvingly with an amused smirk.

"Me, I'm not even fatigued." Sonic declared boldly.

Roman rolled his eyes and said: "Newest display of arrogance from Sonic T. Hedgehog." The people around the table started laughing again, while Sonic sighed as he looked at Roman.

Roth broke the laughter by clearing his throat: "Ahem. Now that the banter's over and done with, let's get down to business." He rolled his shoulders and caught his breath before saying: "So, I've been speaking to King Acorn, and we were talking about what to do now that the enemy's been driven off of Mobius. I offered to help them rebuild before heading back home, but he requested I ask you lot first to get your opinion."

"Personally, I think we should better help them rebuild." Roman replied. "Otherwise, public opinion might turn against us is we leave right away. By helping the Mobians rebuild, we're showing that we honour their sacrifices and respect them. And plus, may I remind you the Mobians are my people. I'd feel bad if I didn't give something back to them for their sacrifices."

"The General raises a good point." Shatter added. "While on the way here, he told me a thing or two about Mobian culture. I think we'd be disrespecting them if we left now."

"Guess that settles it. Rest up, lads. We're camping here for the night, and then tomorrow, we're headed back to Knothole." Roth declared.

Everyone nodded as they turned to leave, but as Roman left, he eyed Commander Spectre walking over to a secluded part and activating his holoprojector. A hooded man appeared on it. With his advanced hearing, Roman heard the hooded man say:

"Commander Spectre. The time has come. Execute Order 66."

"It will be done my lord." Spectre replied as he shut the connection off, contacted somebody else, probably more clone troopers, and made a beeline for Roth.

Raising an eyebrow, Roman took his lightsaber from his belt and did the same, watching as much to his shock, Commander Spectre walked up to Roth, and without as much as a look, drew his pistol, aiming it at the Jedi Master's head. Roman's eyes widened as he let out a warning shout of: "Master, watch out!"

Everyone quickly turned to see what was happening, just as Roth was reaching for his lightsaber, gasping as they saw Spectre about to blast a hole through the Jedi Master's head.

Acting quickly, Roman used the Force to leap forward, kicking Spectre in the chest just as he pulled the trigger. The blaster bolt that was fired instantly went astray, discharging in a nearby wall.

Spectre got up and drew both of his pistols, commanding the clones nearby:

"Box them in. Jedi can't defend themselves from all angles of attack." Promptly, several clones ran at the two Jedi, opening fire immediately.

Both now had their lightsabers drawn, blocking the oncoming blaster fire.

"What the fuck is going on?" Roman demanded as he deflected an oncoming blaster bolt.

"You tell me, lad. I'm as much in the dark as you are." Roth said. By now, more and more clones were arriving, piling on the blaster fire.

Thankfully, a certain blue hedgehog appeared, using his speed to throw the clones off balance, while Sally burst back onto the scene, using her martial arts skills to take out the clones without injuring or killing them. Finally, only Shatter and Spectre remained, both aiming their blasters at the Jedi.

Roman held his lightsaber in a defensive stance. "Spectre, what're you guys doing? I thought we were allies."

"Not anymore, traitors." Spectre replied.

Roman's eyes narrowed as he hesitated. "Traitors? What're you talking about?"

"The Jedi are trying to take over the Republic. I see it clearly now." Spectre replied.

Roman and Roth shared a look, one that said: _WTF?_ Turning back to face Spectre and Shatter, Roman said: "So I'm guessing that because we're supposedly 'traitors to the Republic', Your orders from that hooded dude, who I'll guess is Darth Sidious, are to kill me and Roth?"

"And those that help you, yes." Shatter responded, gesturing to Sonic, Sally and Tails. Suddenly, without warning, Shatter trained his gun on Spectre and before the Clone Commander could react, Shatter set his blaster to stun, and shot Spectre square in the chest, sending the clone commander slumping to the floor. "Except I follow no orders save for those of the General." Shatter replied. Turning to Roman and Roth, he lowered his blaster and walked over, saying: "I had a feeling this was going to happen." Shatter said.

Roman sighed. "What is going on, Shatter?"

"Order 66. It was an order programmed into our brains by Darth Sidious via a biochip. Remember what ARC Trooper Fives was saying?"

Roman nodded. "I do."

"Well, turns out, he was right. When we were resupplying at Kamino on the way here, I found one of the Kaminoans, and they told me what I needed to know. So I asked if they could remove the chip."

Roman smirked. "So that's why I couldn't find you for several hours. You were having surgery to remove the chip."

Shatter nodded. "The operation was successful, as you can see." At this, the clone captain took off his helmet and pointed at the scar on the right of his forehead. Placing his helmet back on, he said: "With all due respect Generals, we should get to Castle Acorn, where we can better defend ourselves."

Roman nodded before asking: "Were there any more clones who followed your example? We were there for a few days while we resupplied."

Shatter nodded. "I had those of Spartan Company who agreed with me do the same, including ARC Trooper Tusk."

Roman smiled. ARC Trooper Tusk was an able bodied ARC Trooper that they'd left in command at Castle Acorn, along with the rest of Spartan Company, while he, Shatter and Scavenger Company fought the campaign. He was Shatter's de-facto second in command. "Good. Then let's get the heck over there. I don't want to stay here anymore then I have to."

"Right away, General." Shatter said as he ran over to a nearby gunship that currently wasn't being piloted. Opening the hatch, Shatter motioned for someone to get into the cockpit, which Sally and Roman did.

Roman turned to Tails: "Get the Tornado and fly the hell back to Castle Acorn. We'll be right behind you."

"On it!" the twin-tailed vulpine said as he ran in the direction of the Tornado.

Roman watched him go as it suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't talked to Tails about the amount of Force energy Roman had sensed within him during the sabotage mission a month ago. Deciding to ask him when this mess was all over, Roman helped Sally start up the gunship and steadily lifted her off the ground as soon as everyone got in, setting a course for Castle Acorn.

* * *

 _ **One hour later, Castle Acorn's main courtyard…**_

Seth barely deflected the oncoming blaster bolts as he saw yet another Mobian soldier fall. Swearing under his breath, Seth fell back a few paces to where ARC Trooper Tusk was, saying: "This isn't getting any easier!"

"No arguments there, Commander." Tusk replied. The other clone troopers that had fought alongside them were all dead, along with the royal guards that were assisting them. Tusk's scowl deepened at the memory as he fired several shots into a nearby clone trooper, kicking another back as he got too close and ending him with a blaster bolt to the skull Whirling around, he snapped off several more shots into several clone troopers moving in behind them and pumped some more into some clones attempting to flank them.

Seth rolled his eyes and continued to block the blaster bolts as they came. Silently, he prayed Roman and the others were alright. He could use Roman's sense of humour right now to lighten up the situation. He was taken from thought when Tusk looked up and said;

"Fuck, they've got reinforcements coming in."

Seth looked up and muttered several cuss words in the ancient Mandalorian language. A Republic gunship was descending into the courtyard, quite possibly carrying more reinforcements. But what came next surprised both Seth and Tusk greatly, seeing as they were expecting reinforcements for the attacking clones, but what they got were their reinforcements.

As the doors opened, out leapt Roth, Clone Captain Shatter, and Sonic the Hedgehog.

Shatter let his momentum carry him into a forward roll as he turned and opened fire on his brothers, feeling a steady sense of nausea build up in his system.

Roth landed in a kneeling position, igniting his saber-staff and deflecting the oncoming bolts before launching his attack on the men he had once commanded.

Sonic hit the ground in a ball, ready to spin-dash anyone who got too close. Unfortunately for some approaching clones, they were his first victims, getting squarely knocked out with a spin-dash each. "That'll teach you guys to mess with Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends!" Sonic said dismissively as he continued to attack.

Meanwhile, the gunship landed, and out jumped Roman and Sally, Roman drawing his lightsaber, and Sally activating her ring-blades, and charging the enemy themselves.

After several more minutes of fighting, the battle was over. But at best, it was bittersweet.

Shatter looked at the bodies of the dead clones he had killed, and felt nausea overcome him. Falling to his knees, he threw his blaster aside, and barely managed to take off his helmet before he vomited, retching as he did.

Roman watched Shatter do this and swallowed. He wasn't one to blame anyone for their weaknesses. And Shatter had every right to be sick. These were his brothers, men he'd fought and bled alongside for three and a half years. And to be honest, he felt a little sick as well. He'd never intentionally killed a clone trooper in his life; In fact, he'd never killed a clone trooper, accidentally, or intentionally. Falling to his knees as well, he placed his lightsaber to the side and held his head in his hands.

Sally noticed Roman's tormented look and walked over, placing an arm around him. "Everything okay?"

Roman shook his head. "No. That… That was the first time I've ever killed a clone trooper."

Sally sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "You had no choice in the matter. They tried to kill you and you're only defending yourself."

Roman shook his head. "You don't get it: I've fought alongside these clones for so long; I'm just not used to having to fight them. This… this is somewhat unnatural for me."

"Ditto on that, General." Shatter said from where he was standing.

Sally turned back to Roman and said: "Take your time, Roman. I'm just going inside to check on my dad. See if he's okay and everything."

"No need, Sal." Seth said. "Some of the Royal Guard have taken him and the other dignitaries to the panic room. They'll be safe there."

Sally nodded appreciatively. "Can you contact him? I just want to make sure he knows I'm okay, because I lost my communicator during the fracas at Eggman's fortress."

"Sure." Seth replied, typing in the necessary commands. Soon, King Acorn's voice came on:

"Is everything alright out there?" Inquired the King. His voice sounded the same, but was audibly rather shaken.

"For now it is, Your Majesty." Seth replied. "But right now, we have somebody who wants to speak to you." At this, he took his communicator and handed it to Sally, who quickly said:

"Dad, it's me."

"Sally? Oh thank heavens you're alright!" King Acorn said joyfully. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Just a little shaken that's all." Sally replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just rather shaken." King Acorn replied. "Are you with Roman, Roth and Sonic, or are you alone?"

"Relax, Dad, they're all here. Tails is on his way in the Tornado." Sally reported.

"Oh, good. I'm sending the rest of the Freedom Fighters to you. Wouldn't want you having just those with you left to fight, eh?" King Acorn said.

"Thanks, Dad. Is it possible to get a detachment of Acorn militia over here? I have a funny feeling we're going to have more clones on us soon enough."

"Yes, yes. I have a battalion armed and ready accompanying the Royal guard I have here with me. I'll send them over now." King Acorn said.

"Thank you Dad." Sally replied. "I'll see you when this is over, and we can enjoy some chess."

"Looking forward to it, Sally. King Acorn out." The king said as he ended the conversation.

Sally handed the communicator back to Seth and looked around, saying: "I suggest we fortify this area as much as we can. "Because if I'm correct, and I pray that I'm not, we're in for one wild night."

* * *

 **Just decided to toss a 300 reference in there at the end. Because to be honest, the survivors are in for one wild night.**

 **But again, please leave your reviews, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	7. Chapter 7: Wild Night, Part 1

**Chapter 7: Wild Night: Part 1**

 _ **Castle Acorn Main Courtyard, 20:00 pm**_

Roman exhaled deeply as he looked at his and the others' handiwork. They'd done a superb job in fortifying the surrounding area, making sure that the area around them was defensible. They'd moved tables in and around the courtyard and upturned them to provide cover, and placed the bodies of dead clones and other Mobian Militia behind the tables to use as sandbags. Currently, the battalion of Mobian soldiers that King Acorn had sent to assist had set up positions behind the tables, and placed some heavy guns that no doubt would help a great deal in thinning out the enemy ranks. It was as he was thinking that Sally walked up to him, a mug of coffee in each hands.

"Coffee, Rome?" Sally asked.

Roman thought for a second before taking one, muttering his thanks as he sipped from it. It did little to calm his nerves, though.

Sally noticed Roman's pensive expression and asked: "Something wrong, Rome?"

Roman nodded. "Just pensive. This waiting game's making me itch. I can only assume that Spectre's used this time to gather as many men as he can muster before heading here."

Sally frowned. "I'm praying you're wrong. If that's the case, then we won't be able to hold them here."

"We don't have to hold them here." Roman replied. "We can always retreat until there's nowhere left to run, and then maybe fight to the end. Just like we said we would during the good old days in Knothole."

"You always said that would be your favourite way to die. Going down in a blaze of glory, with your lightsaber in your hand." Sally said.

"And it still is." Roman replied. The two friends nodded approvingly. They'd known one another for so long, and been through so much. And now, they faced quite possibly their greatest challenge yet. But they knew, no matter the cost, they'd face it together, as always.

Suddenly, Sally heard something bleeping. Recognising it as Nicole, she took the miniature super-computer out and opened it up. Almost immediately, the familiar lynx appeared:

"Sally, my calculations indicate that the enemy forces are mere minutes away from arriving. I'd take defensive positions if I were you."

Sally nodded. "Will do, Nicole." At this, she shut the super computer and placed it back in her holster, turning to the others and shouting: "Get ready, people! The bad guys are almost here!"

Everyone took her advice and took positions, with Shatter and Tusk taking their positions among the Mobian Soldiers, Sally and the Freedom Fighters save for Sonic, joining them, and the three Jedi present taking their positions at the head of them all, the lightsabers of all three ignited.

Roman turned to Seth and asked: "You sure those wounds will hold?"

Seth nodded. "The medical staff here treated me well. And during the fortifications, I called you-know-who, and I told her what was going on. We've said our goodbyes, just in case."

Roman nodded. "Good." The sound of approaching Republic Gunships drew their attention and the sound of rifles being cocked and placed at the ready was quickly heard behind the trio of Jedi. In accordance, the Jedi raised their lightsabers, ready for the enemy to come. They could hear sounds of commands being barked and sounds of troops maybe forming up. Soon afterwards, they could hear the beeping of a bomb as it prepared to explode.

" _ **Here they come!"**_ Roth bellowed, just as the door was blown off of its hinges in a massive explosion, showering everyone with the remains of the door. The moment the door exploded, clones piled in and all hell broke loose.

* * *

 _ **Fifteen minutes later…**_

Roman cut down one more of what seemed to be a multitude of clones entering the courtyard from the entrance, his frustration building. The amount of clones being thrown against them seemed almost endless. In the time between the battle beginning and now, which had been a mere quarter of an hour, more than twenty of the soldiers sent by the King lay dead. Thankfully, all was not lost, as they still had eighty more to count on.

Behind the cover of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, Sally downed two clones with two well aimed shots from her blaster rifle. As she prepared to fire again, she cringed as the head of one of the soldiers next to her exploded, his head fragmenting into several pieces and sending blood, pieces of skull and cranial matter everywhere, although by some miracle, not much got onto her. As she took cover, she watched the headless corpse slump to the floor, blood beginning to leak out. Nausea threatened to take hold, but Sally forced herself to hold it in, instead gritting her teeth, rising from her cover and opening fire, letting out an enraged yell as she did. After that barrage, Sally ducked behind cover to reload, just as Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor and Amy moved up to her side. "Where's Sonic?" Sally asked over the crackle of blaster fire.

"Where do you think?" Seth said from where he was standing, pointing over at Sonic, who currently was throwing a nearby cluster of clones into disarray, leaving them as perfect fodder for the Acorn militia.

After this, he jumped the barricade and went to Sally. "You doing okay, Sal?"

Sally nodded. "Just fine. You?"

"No offence to the clones, but this is some of the most fun I've had in ages." Sonic said.

Sally nodded. "Glad to hear it." At this, she kissed Sonic passionately on the lips, pulling him down to where she was sitting. Breaking the kiss, Sally said: "That was because we didn't have the time earlier. Just in case one of us doesn't survive."

Sonic gave Sally a confident smirk. "C'mon Sal, don't give me that. We're going to survive this. You and I. Together."

Sally smiled gently and kissed Sonic again, before looking him in the eye and said: "Go get 'em, tiger."

Sonic smiled and kissed Sally again before saying: "I love you, Sal." And jumping the barricade and heading into battle again.

* * *

 _ **Outside, Forward Operations Base…**_

Commander Spectre scowled as he watched more clones get sent in. Clearly the Jedi and Freedom Fighters had managed to get some reinforcements. He kept hearing that the Jedi's allies were taking heavy casualties, but also was hearing that the clones were as well. Turning to his second in command, a hard-nosed captain named Atticus, he commanded: "Captain, ready the mortars. It appears the Jedi have reinforcements and have dug in. So let's flush them out with a few fancy explosions."

Atticus saluted. "Yes, Commander." The clone said as he turned and walked off, giving the orders.

Spectre turned to face the battlefield, feeling a slight twinge of regret for having to betray the Jedi he had fought and bled alongside for so long. Nevertheless, he pushed the thought aside. Orders were orders. He had never been one to follow orders blindly, but nonetheless, he'd learned what had happened on Umbara with the Jedi traitor Pong Krell, and he wasn't about to let what had happened with Krell happen again on his watch. Even if it killed him, he would not allow the mistakes of the past to affect the present. He was driven from thought when Atticus returned, saying:

"Commander, the mortars are ready to fire. Waiting on your orders, sir." Atticus declared.

"Good job, Atticus. You may fire when ready." Spectre replied.

"Yes sir." Atticus said as he walked off.

Spectre returned his gaze to the besieged Castle Acorn. _Get ready, Jedi,_ the Clone Commander thought to himself darkly.

* * *

 _ **Back to the Freedom Fighters, Roman and the others…**_

Roman had just cut a clone in front of him in two when he heard the sound of loud booms. Lowering his lightsaber, he let his advanced hearing do its job, eventually hearing an ethereal screaming sound, one normally associated with the sound of bombs dropping. Listening further, he reached out with the Force and used it to trace their trajectory. Much to his horror, he sensed they were headed right for the defensive positions. Turning around, he turned off his lightsaber and shouted: "Fall back! Take cover! They have mortars!"

Sally looked at Roman like he was mad, before looking up and seeing the danger, despite them still being dots in the sky. Dots that were steadily growing bigger. Her eyes widening, she got up and cover and repeated Roman: "Fall back! Fall back!"

Everyone realised the situation was serious and began to get out of their positions, beginning to move towards the entrance into the castle, which would lead to the throne room.

Sally followed them before turning to Roman. "COME ON!" Sally called out at the top of her voice.

Roman nodded and broke into a sprint, running for the door.

But before he could, and just as he jumped, the mortars impacted, throwing him backwards and sending him sprawling.

" _ **NO!"**_ Sally yelled at the top of her voice, watching as her friend fell.

"Sal, we gotta get in here, now!" Sonic called out.

Sally turned to look at Roman for quite possibly one last time as tears began to fall. Then, despite every fibre of her being resisting her, she stepped inside, her heart growing heavier by the minute.

* * *

 _ **With Commander Spectre…**_

Spectre's scowl was replaced with a smirk as he watched the explosions from within the castle, saying: "That ought to dig 'em out." Spectre said. Turning to Atticus, Spectre ordered: "Take Scavenger Company in there and wipe out any stragglers. But save the Jedi for me. Understand?"

"Yes, Commander." Atticus replied. With this, he walked off in search of Scavenger Company.

Spectre nodded with a smile. _Soon,_ The Clone Commander thought.

* * *

 _ **Castle Acorn Entrance Hall…**_

"What do you mean we're not going back out there?!" Sally demanded.

"Apologies Princess, but it's too dangerous. They have kriff-knows how many men, while we've barely got enough men to even muster a proper defence." Shatter said. "I'm sorry, but we have to leave the General behind. It's what he'd want."

Sally turned away from the conversation as tears threatened to reform in her eyes. She had only recently seen Roman again after two years, and now she would never likely see him again. Choking back a sob, Sally covered her face in her hands and began to sob. As she did, she felt a strong arm wrap around her. Looking up, she saw Sonic standing there.

"Cheer up, Sal. You've still got us." Sonic said. "I don't like this every bit as much as you do, but there are some things no-one can change."

Sally nodded sadly as tears made their way from her eyes. "Doesn't make it any less easier." Sally said, breaking away from Sonic's hold and looking around. Much to her surprise, she couldn't spot Roth or Seth anywhere. Turning to Shatter, Sally asked: "Have you seen the other Jedi?"

* * *

 _ **Outside, Castle Acorn Main Courtyard…**_

Roman's eyes flickered open as he let out a groan. His head felt as if General Grievous had soccer kicked it multiple times, and he could feel blood trickling down from a cut on his forehead. Looking over himself, he noticed that his clothes were mostly tattered, with most of his upper clothing having disappeared, with only his left shoulder, chest, and abdomen still somewhat covered. His lightsaber was a few inches away. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs from it, he reached out with his hand and the Force, but before he could concentrate hard enough to summon his lightsaber back to his hand, he felt the ugly feeling of a boot to his face.

"Oh, no you don't, Jedi." Came a voice Roman knew all too well.

Looking up, Roman saw the clone who had addressed him, and said: "Captain Atticus. I might've known you'd be the one Spectre sent. He always did have his hand real far up your ass." Roman said, being rewarded for the insult by being smashed in the face with the butt-end of the DC-15A Atticus was holding, feeling his nose break under the blow.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Atticus snarled.

Roman grunted as he twisted his now bleeding nose in order to straighten it out. "Relax princess, I'm only being honest." Roman protested as he suffered the same treatment, this time to the head, further opening the laceration in his head.

"Well, you can take your honesty and shove it!" Atticus said angrily.

Roman smirked. "What, just like Spectre likes to shove it up yours?" Roman asked jokingly, making a few clones burst out laughing, although they quickly fell silent as Atticus teed off on Roman again, this time with his fists.

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" Atticus shouted, peppering Roman with rights and lefts.

Roman smirked. "You do realise the more you deny it, the more people are going to talk about it."

Atticus made to attack Roman again, but shook his head. "You know, you're not worth it." At this, he drew one of his pistols, but was stopped by one of the other clones.

"Captain, what about Commander Spectre's orders?" the clone inquired.

"What Spectre doesn't know, won't hurt him." Atticus said as he aimed it at Roman's head.

"Oh, looks like the puppy's finally beginning to pull on its leash." Roman taunted.

"Shut up you." Atticus said, taking off his helmet to reveal his face, which was just like the faces of his brothers, save for an eyepatch over his right eye, and the standard crew cut, coupled with a beard and moustache. "Now, you die." Atticus declared as his fingers curled around the trigger.

Roman shut his eyes tightly, thinking solely of his friends and nothing else, preparing himself to become one with the Force.

Before anything else happened though, Roman felt himself, along with the clones around him, get flung sideways, possibly by the Force. After recovering his equilibrium, Roman immediately reached out with the Force, and his lightsaber flew into hand. Activating it, he cut down two clones on either side of him, and beheaded one in front of him, just as Roth and Seth appeared on either side of him. "Thought you'd have joined the others and headed inside." Roman said.

"No-one gets left behind, Roman." Seth said as he slashed a clone trooper across the torso with both lightsabers.

"Especially you." Roth said as he bisected a clone in front of him in two. After a few more minutes of fighting, all clones lay dead on the floor, joining the rest of their brothers in oblivion. All but one: Atticus.

Atticus snapped off shots at all three Jedi as he prepared to fall back, but no matter how much he tried, no blaster bolts were meeting their mark.

Roman, on the other hand, was bee-lining for him, blocking all the shots fired at him, until he was right up close to the clone captain, blocking one last shot before driving his lightsaber into Atticus' chest.

Atticus let out a strangulated choke as Roman pulled his lightsaber from Atticus' chest, letting the captain fall to his knees, looking up at the three Jedi. "You think you're going to win?" Atticus snarled. "You're terribly mistaken. There's scores of clone troopers outside waiting to be deployed, and you think you're going to fight them all off? Bullshit! You'll all die, and those treacherous fuzzballs will die along with you!"

Roman ignited his lightsaber again. "That may be. But if that is indeed the case, then we're taking as many of you fuckers with us as we can." At this, he slashed at Atticus' neck. Promptly, the head of the clone captain rolled off of his shoulders, followed by the rest of the body. Spinning his lightsaber, Roman switched it off and placed it back on his belt, just as a voice was heard on Atticus' personal communicator:

"Atticus? Captain, are you there? Respond!"

Roman recognised the voice as Commander Spectre's voice, kneeling down, taking the arm of the communicator, and saying pointedly: "Your boyfriend's dead, Spectre."

* * *

 _ **With Commander Spectre…**_

Spectre's face curled into a scowl as he heard the voice of his former commanding officer. "Roman."

"That's my name, you traitorous dipshit." Roman replied on his end of the conversation. "And to repeat myself, Atticus here is no longer with us."

"Traitor?" Spectre almost laughed. "Speak for yourself. You could teach your whole Order a thing or two."

"Maybe. But you got one thing wrong. In fact, you've got all of it wrong. The Jedi never intended to betray the Republic. Ever." Roman said.

"I find that very hard to believe. The news came through that several members of your so-called Jedi Council tried to assassinate the Chancellor." Spectre replied.

"Seriously? And you're buying that shit? Seriously, Spectre, what kind of hallucinatory drugs are you on? Didn't we teach you better than to believe everything you hear?" Roman protested.

"Orders are orders, Roman." Spectre said.

"Are they now?" Roman asked. "In that case, I order you to come and get us yourself. You want us dead? Then come and try. But be warned, we will fight you until the last drop of blood exits our bodies. Mark my words, we will fight you all the way over this castle until none of us are left. So I invite you: Come and get us!" At this, Roman closed the comm.

Spectre's face curled into a snarl as he turned to his new second in command, a lieutenant named Pac. "Pac."

"Yes sir?" Pac asked.

"You've just been promoted to captain. Ready the rest of the troops. No more Mr. Nice Clone."

"Right away sir!" Pac said in affirmation as he headed off to give the orders.

Spectre turned back to the area where he knew Roman to be, thinking: _Get ready, foxy. I'm coming for you._

* * *

 _ **Inside the Entrance Hall…**_

The moment the doors opened and Roman walked in, he found himself nearly being tackled by a familiar chipmunk. "Whoa Sally, something wrong?"

"Try being worried about you!" Sally replied. "I'd thought I'd lost you out there." With this, she hugged Roman.

Roman hugged her back, saying: "Well, you haven't lost me, and you likely won't for a good long while."

"And hopefully, things will stay that way." Sonic said as he walked up, bro-hugging Roman.

Separating from Sonic, Roman asked: "Anybody seen Tails?"

"Unfortunately not." Amy said as she walked over. "Though I think he sent us a message saying he's currently in a dogfight with several enemy fighters. He added that he'd join us when he could, and to keep that transponder on so he can find us. If we can do that, hopefully, we can meet up."

"Though I fear we won't be able to if we don't move now." Roth said as he walked up. "I sensed Spectre approaching, along with a shit-ton of heat. If we want to survive the night, I suggest we find somewhere more defensible."

"I suggest we hide around here. Ambush the clones and maybe take them out that way." Seth said. "If we're going down, then I'm taking as many with me as possible."

"Don't be stupid; we're trying to stay alive, not commit suicide." Roth said.

"We'll stay behind then." Said the commander of the remaining Mobian soldiers.

"No, we can't do that to you, Colonel." Sally said.

"Princess, it's our sworn duty to protect you. Use this chance to retreat to a more defensible position, while we hold them off." The Colonel said.

Sally shook her head. "I still can't let you give your lives for me." The sound of banging on the door drew their attention.

Roman turned to face them both. "Sally, if we're getting out of here, we'd better do it now. They're coming, and they're coming in force this time."

Sally sighed before turning to the Colonel and said: "Okay, Colonel. I won't forget your sacrifice."

"I wouldn't expect you to. Now go!" the Colonel said.

Sally nodded and turned to run away, followed by the rest of the Freedom Fighters, Roman, Seth and Roth, and the two clones that remained on their side.

As they ran, everyone heard the sound of blaster fire and shouts of defiance, every fibre in their being dying to turn back and help, but still went on, knowing it would be suicide if they did.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in getting this up. I've been bogged down by school work for most of this week. But now that's been cleared up, I can finally get this done.**

 **Again, my sincere apologies for the delay, and for now, you know the drill: Leave your reviews, and I'll see you with the next instalment of this fic, due up... Whenever it gets up.**

 **T-Rock14**


	8. Chapter 8: Wild Night, Part 2

**Chapter 8: Wild Night: Part 2**

 _ **Castle Acorn Entrance Hall…**_

Spectre shook his head in disbelief as he looked around at the dead Mobian soldiers. They'd put up a resistance so fierce, it had at first surprised the clones. But once they'd regained their composure, they'd found away, and now, the Mobian militia all lay dead at the feet of the clones. Looking around further, Spectre was vexed that none of the Jedi, nor the clone deserters, or the Freedom Fighters were present. It was obvious now that the group had retreated while the Mobians held them off. They'd fought so heroically, Spectre admired them. But nonetheless, they'd resisted, and just like any other resistance Spectre had faced in his life, he'd crushed it like a bug. His thoughts were dissipated by Captain Pac walking up.

"Commander, one of the soldiers is still alive, albeit barely. Do you wish to speak to them?" Pac asked.

Spectre nodded. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to get another side of the story." At this, he followed Pac to the live Mobian soldier. Turned out, it was the Colonel.

The Colonel didn't look too good. His left hand gripped his abdomen hard as blood seeped through, and his right arm hung uselessly at his side. Multiple facial lacerations covered his face, and his left eye had been forced closed to heavy swelling around that area.

Commander Spectre walked over and knelt down by the Colonel. "Anything to say for yourself before my boys end your life, traitor?"

The Colonel looked up and glared at Spectre. "I ain't no traitor. It's you who're the traitors. We fought and bled alongside you guys for a month, and this is how you repay us? By turning your weapons not only on us, but on your own commanding officers? What kind of monster possessed you to do such a thing, huh? What kind of monster?"

"His name," Spectre growled as he drew his pistol, "is Emperor Palpatine of the New Galactic Empire."

The Colonel chuckled before breaking into a fit of coughing, finishing by spitting out blood onto the ground. "Galactic Empire, huh? Well, here's a newsflash for you: We're not gonna stop fighting. We never stopped fighting Eggman, what makes you think we'll stop fighting you? That is, if you ever take over Mobius."

"Because-" Spectre said as he aimed his pistol at the Colonel's head. "The Emperor isn't Eggman." After saying this, he fired.

The Colonel's head snapped back as the blaster bolt impacted, the back of his skull bursting apart as blood, skull and cranial matter burst out like from a spot when it's popped. Soon after though, the head sunk back, as if the Colonel was inclining his head towards Spectre.

The Clone Commander allowed himself a grim smile before turning back to Pac. "We'll use this as a Forward Operating Base. For now, secure the castle, and hunt down those stragglers. When you find them, bring them to me. I'll execute them personally."

"Yes sir!" Captain Pac replied as he started giving the orders.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, Castle Acorn Throne Room…**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Rome?" Sally asked as she finished planting mines around the area Roman had specified. "Dad recently refurbished this floor, and spent a good amount of money having it done. I don't think he'll be too happy to find he has to spend more money to rebuild it."

"Relax, Sally." Roman said. "I'm sure the old man will appreciate it when we've routed those guys. Then he can worry about the floor."

"Hate to break it to you Sal, but Rome does raise a good point." Sonic said matter of factly.

Sally sighed. In this sort of situation, she guessed it was prudent to just nod and say nothing.

Shatter and Tusk finished creating cover for themselves and the Freedom Fighters as they hopped over it and walked over. "Everything's set General. We'll next make our stand here." Shatter said.

"Good stuff, Shatter." Roman said. "Roth and Seth are gonna hide behind those two big statues while I hide behind the throne."

"Are you seriously intent on destroying everything my dad likes around here?" Sally asked in disbelief.

"I said I would hide behind it until we spring the trap." Roman said clearly. "I never said I'd use it for cover."

Sally sighed. "Fine. But if I see one little chip on that throne, I'll tie you upside down and let Knuckles use your testicles as punching bags."

Roman wet his lips at the thought.

"Just so you have a little extra incentive for not destroying royal property." Sally said playfully, patting Roman on the shoulder and walking off with Sonic, talking.

Roman shook his head as he saw Seth walk over. "And that's why I'm never getting a girlfriend. You're lucky you got who you have. But I'm not risking it for myself."

Seth chuckled as he replied: "That's probably because you haven't fallen in love yet. Except for a few crushes of course."

Roman rolled his eyes. "I got over Barriss when she decided to blow up the fucking Temple Hangar, I always knew Chuchi and I would never work out, and don't even get started on Ahsoka! I never really liked her, and you just teased me about my supposed crush on her because you wanted to hide your own feelings about her."

Seth smirked. "Glad to hear you finally call my girlfriend by name."

"Yeah, yeah." Roman said. "Anyway, let's get hiding. I don't want to be caught with my trousers down." At this, he walked over to the throne, and shuffled behind it.

Seth chuckled as he shouted at everyone to assume positions before heading to his own hiding place. This was about to get good.

* * *

 _ **Not too long later…**_

Captain Pac motioned with his hands to several other clone troopers to make their way through the door into the throne room before following them with the rest of the clones. He'd taken an entire company, Tornado Company to be exact, and set about securing the entire castle. So far, he'd only secured the area leading directly from the Entrance Hall of Castle Acorn to the throne room. As he entered, underneath his helmet, his eyes narrowed. "Where the hell are they?" The clone captain demanded. Moving forward, he kept his eye on the sights of the blaster he held, looking everywhere for any sign of activity. Then, he foot met something. Looking down, he swore under his breath. The floor he and the clones stood on was covered with thermal detonators. They'd been had. Shouting as loud as he could while backing off, Pac shouted: "Everybody, out of the room now!"

* * *

 _ **Behind the throne…**_

Roman allowed himself a massive smirk as he heard the cry from Pac. "Ka-boom." Roman said to himself as he pressed the detonation button. Instantly, he heard the roar of an explosion and the shriek of the dying and the wounded. Instantly stepping out of his hiding place, he ignited his lightsaber, and charged the enemy lines.

Seth and Roth did the same, just as the Freedom Fighters and clones popped out of cover and opened fire on the survivors.

Unfortunately for the Freedom Fighters and clones, Roman and the other two got there first, beginning to cut them down instantly.

Pac, as soon as he saw several clones fall to the Jedi realised they stood no chance, shouting: "Fall back!" And promptly retreated with the remaining clones.

Roman lowered his lightsaber, complaining after them: "Oh come on! I was expecting more of a challenge!"

"Be careful what you wish for, lad." Roth warned. "There's a big possibility your wish for a challenge could bite you back in the arse."

"With all due respect Generals, why not use this chance to mount a counterattack? Perhaps we could finally push the enemy back sufficiently enough as so to finally eliminate them?" Shatter inquired.

"We can't risk it." Roth replied. "There's no telling how many men they've actually got."

"But we have the element of surprise." Roman added. "The clones will be expecting us to wait for the next attack. I say we take the fight to them this time."

Roth rolled his eyes as he said: "Fine, if you say so."

Roman smiled as he bumped knuckles with Roth. "Then I say let's do this."

"About time too!" Sonic added as he walked up. "I've been itching to take the fight to 'em!"

"Glad to hear it." Roman replied. "Now, let's take this fight to them!"

"Hold on." Sally said as she was finishing up something from Nicole. "Tails just contacted me. He's just arrived at the airfield."

* * *

 _ **The Airfield…**_

The Tornado's rotor ground to a halt as Tails almost dived out of the biplane. Walking forward, the ten year old wet his lips. He could see smoke rising from the castle, which was never a good sign. Drawing his pistol, Tails started walking towards the path that would take him from the airfield, to the castle. But before he could reach it, he saw two clone troopers on guard, along with about thirty others. _Commander Spectre must have left them here to make sure the others couldn't escape this way,_ Tails thought. Remembering some tips Knuckles had given him about stealthily moving past armed groups of people, Tails poked his head out past the fighter he was hiding behind to look at the positions of the platoon in front of him. Much to his annoyance, they were all grouped mostly together. Moving back behind cover, Tails sighed. _Taking one of them out without the others noticing isn't going to be easy,_ the twin-tailed kit thought. _Then again, neither would be sneaking past them._ Tails let out a small grunt of exasperation. _Can't these guys be easier to get past?_ Tails thought. Suddenly, as had become common for the young genius, a lightbulb appeared in his brain, along with an idea. He might not be able to take them out one by one without the other clones noticing. Neither could he sneak past them. But he could distract them. Looking at the surrounding area, he saw a multitude of fighters. Smirking, the ten year old vulpine slowly rose to his feet, and stealthily walked off.

* * *

 _ **After a while…**_

Tails peeked around the corner to check for any patrols, of which there were several. Waiting for them to pass, Tails moved forward, his eyes open and alert for any means of a distraction. Suddenly, Tails felt this strange feeling within him, almost as if something were awakening in his very being, pointing him to a target. Following this strange power, Tails looked in the direction it pointed him to, with his eyes falling upon an ideal target: A Mobian F-75 Starfighter, with several fuel drums nearby. Smiling, Tails checked his pockets for his lighter. Legally, he wasn't allowed to smoke, and neither did he intend to start, but Tails had insisted he have one in case of times like these. He also happened to have a combat knife ready. Making sure no one was coming, Tails sprinted over to the fuel drums, drew his knife, and quickly stabbed a hole into the side of the drum. Promptly, fuel started pouring out, not too quickly, but not too slowly either. Smiling at his fortune, Tails took a few steps back, before reaching for his lighter. Taking it from his jacket pocket, Tails lit it up, and placed it to the fuel, which set alight instantly, almost burning Tails' hand. Not wanting to stay around for much longer, Tails sprinted away to the cover of a Republic Gunship nearby and waited for the results, which were instantaneous: The Starfighter exploded with immense violence, with almost as much violence as a volcanic eruption.

Tails pumped his fist in elation, and his smile widened as the patrol from earlier returned.

"Oh shit…" Said one of the clones, obviously their leader. Stepping away, he contacted somebody. "We have a situation here, lads. Someone's blown up one of the fighters. We'll need some assistance to find the-" He never finished his sentence, as soon, a rather neat hole appeared in the middle of his visor, but the back of his head burst apart, the corpse promptly slumping to the floor.

Wasting little time, Tails opened fire on the rest, managing to down three before taking cover as the other four regained enough composure to return fire. Knowing now was the time, Tails waited for them to stop firing before breaking off into a sprint, running as far away from them as his ten-year-old legs would carry him.

"There's the saboteur! Get him!" Shouted a clone nearby, but Tails paid no attention, his only thought to outrun his pursuers.

Rounding a corner, Tails continued to run, but quickly found himself at a crossroads of sorts. Before he could make a decision, he heard a harsh voice shout:

"Oi! What do you think you're doing here?"

Tails turned to see another patrol and raised his pistol, shooting one in the face before diving into cover as the clones returned fire, in this instance a small barricade that did well to block the oncoming fire from the clones. Silently berating himself for getting pinned down like this, Tails looked around to try and find anything he could use to his advantage, finally seeing a drum of Rhydonium near another Starfighter. Smiling, Tails carefully aimed his pistol, and let off a shot or two, grimacing as he heard the explosion, coupled with the screams of the wounded and dying. Waiting a few moments, Tails rose to look over the barricade, finding almost everyone lying dead on the floor, and those that were still alive with severe burns. A wave of nausea swept over Tails, but he forced it down with heavy breaths before starting to walk away, but before he could, a hand gripped his ankle and pulled him down, causing him to drop his blaster pistol. As he regained his equilibrium, a hard right hand crashed into his face, causing black spots to dance in front of his eyes. Once he had come to his senses, his eyes focused on his would be assailant: A still-living clone with maybe third degree burns covering his face, now intent on killing Tails. Instantly after, another fist flew at Tails, but the kit managed to block it and use the momentum to roll them around so that he was on top. Pinning the clone's shoulders down with his knees, Tails punched the clone several times in the face before feeling the sting of a kick to the back of his head, knocking him off. Realising he was at a disadvantage, Tails quickly got to his feet, secretly drawing his knife and hiding it behind his back.

The burned clone forced himself to his feet while picking up a pistol, and with an almost feral snarl, he charged Tails again, knocking them both over, but with the clone on top, doing his best to get a punch in on Tails.

Tails fought to get his right arm free so he could stab the clone, but found he could not, likely due to the clone's superior weight and height. For the while, he pushed the clone's head away as much as he could, doing his best not to let the clone bite a bit of him, which the clone was clearly trying to do.

The clone's breath was like a hot furnace in Tails' face, steadily increasing in rapidity before finally stopping, as the clone fell to the side.

Tails felt his arm go with the body, and it was then that he realised why he'd not been able to move his right arm: The knife he held in his hand was buried to the hilt in a chink in the clone's armour, blood already coating his hand, and turning the white fabric of his glove blood red. Tails almost stopped breathing as he saw the blood, and pulled the blade out, seeing the blood that covered the blade. Finally, he could hold down the nausea no more, leaning over and vomiting violently until all that came out was bile, retching as he felt repulsed by what he'd been forced to do to survive. When he regained himself, he looked about, his breath ragged as he wiped his mouth. Getting up, he wiped the blade clean on his other glove, seeing as his right hand one was already soaked, and sheathed it, looking around until he had found his pistol, holstering that as well. Picking up a DC-15S nearby, he grabbed all the ammunition for the gun as he could carry before walking off, headed for Castle Acorn, and his beleaguered friends.

* * *

 _ **With Roman and Co, Corridor in Castle Acorn…**_

Lightsaber in hand, Roman steadily hugged the wall of the corridor, spotting a small squad of clone troopers, about nine men strong. Looking to Roth, he mouthed the number, then quickly moved out from the wall, igniting his lightsaber.

The squad leader instantly turned to see the oncoming danger and made as if to warn his comrades, but before a single word could leave his mouth, his head was rolling on the floor.

The other clones tried to retaliate, but Roman was already in motion, his lightsaber a blur in the midst of them all.

Within seconds, it was all over, with all nine clones lying dead at Roman's feet.

"You could have left some for us, General." Shatter said.

Roman shook his head. "It was only nine, Shatter. Wouldn't have made much difference."

"Roman does raise a good point, Captain." Sally said as she walked over.

Looking around, Sally let out a deep breath. "Well, we shouldn't hang around too long. The other clones will have heard that."

Roman nodded agreement. "Let's get back to the throne room." With this, the group turned tail and ran back to the throne room.

Once everyone was inside, Roman turned to Sally: "You got any updates from Tails?"

Sally nodded. "He's coming in through the back way into the castle. He should be joining us in about half an hour."

Roman nodded. "I'm not about to stand around and let Tails make his own way here." Turning to Seth, Roman said: "Come with me. We'll meet Tails at the back entrance and bring him here. When that's done, we'll really get down to business."

Sally nodded and handed him Nicole. "Nicole will show you the way there."

Roman smiled and replied: "Thanks, Sally. I won't be long." At this, he and Seth turned and sprinted out of the throne room, with Roman contacting Tails: "Fox-Five, this is Fox-Two. We're headed for you, over."

"I hear you, Fox-Two. Since when were you called that?" Tails asked.

"Since just now." Roman replied with a smirk.

"Ha-ha." Tails replied. "Anyhow, I'm at the entrance. Meet me there."

"Will do." Roman said as he and Seth continued running.

* * *

 _ **With Tails…**_

The young kitsune switched off his communicator and sat behind a rock near the entrance, leaning his head against the cold stone. The stone felt colder than the cold he'd felt during the earlier parts of his life, abandoned by his parents, bullied as a kid, and forced to live on the streets. All three due to the fact he had two tails instead of one. Luckily, he'd found Sonic, and Sonic had found him. Deep down, Tails wondered what might have been had Sonic not discovered him that day in 3232. _I'd probably either be dead, or I'd be cooped up in some orphanage, one of those real messed up kids._ Tails almost smirked at the thought. He'd been lucky though. Indeed he'd been lucky.

After nearly half an hour, Tails heard a voice from behind hiss:

"Tails! Where are you?"

Tails stood up from behind the rock and walked over to where Roman and Seth were, grasping both their arms. "Glad to see you two alive."

"Same for us." Roman said. Looking around, Roman said: "Let's get inside."

"Yeah, let's." Tails agreed, as the three walked through the back door. Once inside, Tails turned to them. "Okay, what's been going on?"

"Well, our friends are taking refuge in the throne room, but we're planning on launching a counterattack as soon as possible. Now you're here, we can do that." Roman replied.

"Um, might I suggest that next time, you eliminate the danger _before_ I get there?" Tails asked.

"Well, we haven't, so we'll need your help to take these guys out. We'll need all the help we can get for this." Seth answered.

Tails shrugged. "Fair enough." Looking around, Tails said: "Now, may I also suggest we get to the throne room? The sooner we get there, the sooner we can stage this counterattack, end this nightmare, and get back to living normally."

Roman and Seth turned to face one another and shrugged before walking off, followed by Tails.

* * *

 _ **Back in the throne room…**_

The moment she spotted Tails, Sally bolted over and hugged him. "Thank Aurora you're okay, Tails."

"Forget me." Tails said. "I'm perfectly fine."

Sally broke away and nodded before her eyes fell on Tails' blood-soaked gloves. "Tails, is that blood?"

Tails nodded. Before Sally could ask anymore, he said: "Relax, it isn't mine. The blood was from a clone at the airfield I got forced into a close quarters fight with. It ended with him tackling me to the floor, inadvertently bringing his body onto my knife. It went right into a chink in his armour, but he held on for a few moments before dying." Tails made to say more, but shuddered in response. "That's definitely an experience I'd rather forget."

"Relax, little bro." Sonic said as he wrapped his right arm firmly around Tails' shoulders. "When all this is over, you won't have to do anything like that again."

"Hopefully." Tails said. Looking around, Tails sighed. "The thing is, I doubt things will go back to normal after this."

"What do you mean, Sugar?" Bunnie asked.

"If this is happening here, then it's happening all over the galaxy." Tails replied. "And even if we manage to survive, I don't think this is the last we'll see of these guys. They'll just keep coming until we're all dead. Just like with Eggman."

Roman scowled. As much as he hated to admit it, Tails had a strong point. Even if they survived tonight, the new Galactic Empire would hound them until they were either dead, or the Empire ran out of people to send after them. Turning to everyone, he said: "What Tails said is true. After tonight, everything changes. We'll have another enemy to contend with: The Empire. And like he said, even if we do survive this nightmare, after this, they'll just send someone else to take care of us, until we die, or they run out of people to send." Roman let that sink in for a moment before continuing: "But there's something they haven't realised yet: We're the Freedom Fighters. This isn't the first time we've faced an enemy more powerful than us. We've faced Eggman more times than we can count. Plus, there was two years ago, when we faced Sigma. And now the Empire's our latest opponent. And to be honest? Like I said earlier today when we took Eggman's fortress, I'd rather face the Empire with everyone in this room rather than by myself. We've been there for one another through thick and thin, and excluding Shatter and Tusk, I'd rather fight beside any one of you then a clone army any day. So on this day, if we're going down, then by the Force, I'll make sure we make the Empire remember our fucking names!"

Everyone broke into cheers at that statement, with Shatter and Tusk raising their weapons in the air as they did.

Once the cheers had died down, Roman said: "Let's get ready people. For tonight, we dine, _IN HELL!"_

* * *

 _ **In the Entrance Hall…**_

"One thing's for sure, they're certainly getting bolder." Pac remarked as the lieutenant he and Spectre were speaking to finished his report.

"So they are." Spectre said. With this, he placed his hand over his chin. "If this is the case, then we're going to have to act fast." Turning to Pac, Spectre said: "Get Scavenger Company together and head outside. We're going to set a little trap for our former Commanders. Leave Rancor and Nexu Company here as bait. Unless they neutralise the enemy, if they get taken out, we'll wait a little, and then move in. Take them by surprise, and hopefully crush them."

"Yes sir!" Pac replied as he headed off.

Spectre turned and prepared to round up Phantom Company. With luck, this would be the last he ever saw of the Jedi.

* * *

 **Well, looks like the clones have finally got their act together, and so have I. On this night, I'll be uploading the last three chapters, and then there'll be an Epilogue.**

 **But, I assume that you've already guessed who Seth's significant other is: Ahsoka Tano.**

 **Anyway, please leave your reviews and see you later.**

 **T-Rock14**


	9. Chapter 9: Counterattack

**Chapter 9: Counterattack**

 _ **The Throne Room…**_

Roman exhaled for what had to be the zillionth time. The waiting for everyone to be ready was driving him crazy. He could see Sonic and Sally sitting a little to his right, just talking to each other, reassuring one another. A few metres away, Bunnie and Antoine were doing the same. On another note, Seth was sitting nearby, talking to someone on his holoprojector. Roman let out a small smile and walked over, catching in on the conversation:

"Things are crazy over here at the moment, Seth." The figure from the holoprojector said, the voice obviously female. "I'm standing outside at Padmé's apartment right now, just watching what's going on. There's obviously some massive attack at the Temple going on right now, quite possibly by the clones. If you were here, you'd see the smoke."

Seth sighed. "Things are equally as crazy over here, 'Soka. We're about to take the fight to the clones here right now. All of them are cooped up in the entrance hall down the corridor from the throne room."

'Soka smiled weakly. "Be careful, Seth. I… I don't know what I'd do if I discovered you'd been killed."

"I know what you mean." Seth said. "But stay put. When things are over on my end, I'll head over to Coruscant and come pick you up."

"If you survive." 'Soka replied sadly.

"Ahsoka, trust me. I'll survive this." Seth said. "Think of all we've been through during the war. If I can survive that, then I sure as hell can survive this."

Ahsoka Tano smiled. "I'll hold you to that, Seth Kerran."

"Relax, Ahsoka." Roman said as he walked over and squatted so that he was in view. "I've known Seth quite a while longer than you, and I know for a fact that he is way too stubborn to die. Especially when he's got you waiting for him."

"Roman." Ahsoka said. "I was wondering when I'd see your furball of a face again."

"And I was wondering when I'd hear that voice again, after what happened when you left." Roman said.

Ahsoka shook her head. "Well, you've heard it. Anything else for the youngest Jedi Knight of his generation?"

Roman shook his head. "Nothing except this: In case I don't survive, I just want you to know that you're the best friend a guy like me could have during the war. If he survives and I don't, you'd better take care of Seth for me."

"Or what, mister?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll come back from the dead and give you an undead ass-kicking." Roman replied.

Ahsoka laughed before shaking her head. "Fine, fine."

Roman nodded and said: "Well, I'll leave you two to it." At this, he got up and walked off, leaving Seth alone with his holoprojector, and Ahsoka.

Seth sighed and said: "Like he said, I'm supposedly too stubborn to die."

"You've got to admit, that is kind of true." Ahsoka said pointedly. "Think of some of the wounds you suffered during the Clone Wars. Most of those would have killed an ordinary man."

"True, but then again, I'm no ordinary man: I'm a Jedi, and I'm dating the single most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Seth said.

Ahsoka giggled. "I'll add that to the ever growing list of compliments you've given me." She sighed. "I just hope that it won't be the last one."

"Ahsoka, trust me. It won't. And besides, you and Roman both said I'm too stubborn to die." Seth said, fighting to hold back tears.

"You still came close to, though." Ahsoka said, fighting back tears of her own. After a period of silence, she added: "I love you, Seth."

"I love you too, Ahsoka. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Ahsoka replied. Promptly, the image of her disappeared.

Seth put the holo to one side and held his head in his hand, sobbing to himself.

Roman saw this and walked over, sitting by his friend and wrapping his arm around Seth's shoulders. "Don't worry about it, Seth. Way I see it, we'll both survive this. You'll see Ahsoka again. Trust me."

"But what if I don't?" Seth asked between sobs.

"You will Seth. I'll make sure of it." Roman assured him. "We'll watch each other's backs, okay? Just like old times."

Seth looked up from Roman, a spectre of a smile crossing his face. "When we were younger… Before I met Ahsoka."

Roman nodded before turning to everyone and shouting: "Get ready, people! We're heading out in less than a minute!" Turning to Seth, Roman helped his friend up, and added: "Come on, buddy. Let's have some fun."

* * *

 _ **The Entrance Hall…**_

Rancor and Nexu Company were waiting for the enemy to come, weapons trained and ready, aimed at the entrance. They'd prepared by bringing through what was left of the fortifications from outside, and placing them down. Now everything was set. When the Jedi and their friends stepped through the door, they would be shot full of blaster holes so quickly that they wouldn't have time to step fully through the door before they were dead.

Behind the door, the whole group had stacked up on either side of the doorway, hugging the walls.

Roman turned to Shatter and asked: "Got a flashbang or something?"

Shatter nodded and whispered: "You kick open the door, then I'll toss it in."

Roman thought over the plan, then nodded. "Let's kick this shit off with a bang… literally."

Everyone chuckled despite the seriousness of the situation, but quickly tensed up as Shatter brandished the grenade, and Roman prepared to lash out.

Roman's eyes met those of Shatter, and the two mentally counted: _One, two, three!_ As soon as they counted three, Roman jumped in front of the door, and using the Force to augment his kick, he unleashed a kick that could've shattered the hide of a lylek from Ryloth that sent the door flying off of its hinges, and jumped out of the way just as the blaster fire came their way.

Turning, Roman shouted over the noise of blaster fire: "Guess you were right, Roth! They are expecting us!"

"Glad to hear you admit it, you crazy son of a bitch!" Roth shouted back.

"Well, to be honest-" Roman replied, "-It just so happens, that I don't give a shit!" At this, he jumped into the line of fire, tossed the flashbang, and dived out of the way again. A few seconds later, he heard a loud bang, followed by the sounds of screaming clones. Smirking, Roman turned to everyone and said: "Ladies and Gentlemen: It's on!" At this, he drew his lightsaber, and charged the ranks of the clones, as did everybody.

* * *

 _ **Mere seconds later…**_

The first clone to fall to Roman's blade was tackled to the floor. When he tried to get back up, Roman's foot pushed him back down, and his throat was slashed open.

Roman looked up from that kill and did the same to the second clone coming his way. A third prepared to fire, but before he could even snap off the first shot, his upper half had already been separated from his lower half, courtesy of Roman's lightsaber. The fourth was a little more cautious, but before he could fire off a shot, Roman had slashed him across the torso. Fifth came a clone who charged Roman, his blaster raised as if the clone intended to bludgeon Roman to death. Roman simply slashed upwards, cutting the clone's blaster in half, before slashing back down at the clone, beheading him and showering Roman's already covered chest in fresh gore. Using the momentum from the last kill to his advantage, Roman switched to a reverse grip and stabbed a sixth clone in the gut, kicking him off and into two more clones, the eighth of which Roman defeated without difficulty. The ninth clone however, performed a backward roll as Roman came at him, preparing to fire, but before he could, a spinning lightsaber impaled him. Roman turned to see Seth walking up. "You're still alive then?" Roman asked jokingly.

"Someone's got to watch your back." Seth replied as he dragged the lightsaber from the ninth clone. "Loser buys the drinks?"

Roman smirked and bumped knuckles with Seth. "By fuck, you're on!"

The two instantly turned away from one another and stood back-to-back with each other, beginning to cut, stab and slash at any clone coming their way, weaving a tapestry of blood and gore.

Meanwhile, Roth was spinning his lightsaber while using it like a battle staff, slashing through clone troopers and cutting them into bloody, fleshy ribbons with his saber staff. Whirling around, Roth beheaded three clones simultaneously, rolled under several more, and slashed those ones in half. As he finished with that motion, he turned to see how Roman and Seth were doing. And he couldn't help but smile at their teamwork. A clone charged him, and his attention was quickly diverted, but through the Force, he kept tabs on them.

As this was happening, Sally, now having forsaken her pistols and now having started to use her more favoured weapons: her ring blades, which were now taking chunk after bloody chunk out of any clone coming near her, soaking her clothes with blood. A clone managed to land a punch on her, but before he could shoot, a certain blue hedgehog knocked him out of the way.

"You're welcome, Sal!" Sonic shouted before continuing his speedy rampage.

Sally shook her head in disbelief as she resumed fighting, wondering whether Sonic would ever slow down a little bit.

While that was going on, Tails had adopted a run-and-gun approach, his blaster pistol in one hand, and his knife in another. Rolling under a clone in front of him, Tails stabbed him in the kidney area and shot an approaching clone in the head. Ripping his knife out of the clone behind him, Tails walked towards another clone who turned to shoot him. With reflexes Tails never knew he had, Tails jumped to one side as the shot was fired, kicked the clone in the back of the knee, and opened their throat, giving Tails yet another shower of blood. Yet at the present moment, Tails didn't even care. He realised that he needed to kill, or be killed.

Back with Roman and Seth, the two had finished fighting back to back, and were instead now pushing forward, using their usual tactic of one defends, the other attacks. Roman deflected oncoming blaster bolts while Seth cut several clones into gory ribbons. Then, Seth leaped forward and defended while Roman dealt the same hand to some nearby unfortunate clone troopers. After about ten times, they returned to going back to back, knowing it would take more than that to take down the enemy.

As they were getting back to it, Roth blocked several oncoming blaster bolts before sending several clones sprawling with a Force-Push. As soon as he did this, he hurled his saber-staff like a javelin, watching as it impaled the clones he'd just Force-Pushed away, and as soon as it had completed its grim task he summoned it back to his hands, spinning it as he resumed cutting the clones around him to pieces.

While he completed his task, Shatter and Tusk were in the thick of it, having set their blasters to full auto as they fired on the oncoming clones, that upon a time, had been their brothers. But that was before the clones had turned on the Jedi. That had been before Order 66 had been issued, and it had been before the battle against Eggman and the Separatists only several hours ago.

"Watch your left!" Shatter warned as he turned and gunned down several clones headed Tusk's way from the left. Forward rolling after that, he knocked another clone down with his blaster and finished him off with a blaster bolt to the chest, and to the skull. As he raised his blaster towards the standing enemies, he heard a shot, just before a blaster bolt embedded itself into his shoulder. Shatter grunted in pain and fell to the floor, holding his gun out while shooting at the enemy.

Tusk saw this and shot the clones about to shoot Shatter, ran over, and dragged him away from the enemy, propping him up at the wall.

"I had it under control, Tusk." Shatter said.

"Yeah, right." Tusk said as he began to tend to Shatter's wounds.

Meanwhile, Bunnie and Antoine were in a predicament similar to what Roman and Seth were in: Back to back, facing off against what seemed like an endless horde of clones.

Bunnie lashed out with a fierce kick that sent the clone in front of her flying, his breastplate caved in. Following that, her feet left the floor, she spun in the air and landed a bone-shattering roundhouse kick to a clone that made the clone's head do a one-eighty, snapping the clone's neck.

Antoine, meantime, had a DC-15S in one hand, and his sabre in another, using his sabre to knock away or slash at vulnerable clones, or using the DC-15S to shoot them. Ducking under a clone's attempt to bludgeon him to death, Antoine stabbed the clone and drew his sword out in a manner that had the clone's intestines spilling out onto the floor. Using his momentum to follow that, Antoine levelled his blaster at a clone's head and fired at point blank range, sending the now headless clone flying into some others, who were all promptly shot by Antoine.

"Nice one, Sugar." Bunnie remarked as she pecked her husband on the cheek. They were interrupted by Roman's rallying cry of:

" _ **Regroup!"**_

Everyone converged on Roman and Seth's position, where he, Seth, and Roth were waiting.

"Nice job, everybody." Roman said, a smiled crossing his face. "We did it."

Everyone began cheering as Sally walked up and hugged Roman. "Thank Aurora."

"I couldn't agree more, Sally." Roman said. "It's all over."

Sally separated from Roman with the widest possible smile on her face. But then, she spotted a lone clone trooper enter the room, his kama and pauldrons clear on his shoulder, and dual blaster pistols in hand. Commander Spectre.

Her eyes widening, Sally called out: "Roman, behind you!"

Roman whipped round having ignited his lightsaber, but before he could do anything, a blaster shot rang out, and Roman felt a coldness he seldom felt: The cold bite of a blaster bolt.

" _ **ROMAN!"**_ Every member of the Freedom Fighters shouted, Tails and Sally the loudest.

Roman staggered back, his left hand at the entry point of the blaster bolt, which was at his stomach. Pulling away with his left hand, Roman could see that the glove in his left hand, normally white, had now blossomed red with blood. His blood. Looking up, he recognised Spectre, walking up with a purpose. With a cry of defiance, Roman raised his lightsaber, only for more blaster bolts to enter his body: One through his shoulder, two through his upper right arm, and three more through his chest and abdomen. His lightsaber soon fell from hand, and just as quickly, he followed, blood beginning to leak from the side of his mouth.

" _ **NO!"**_ Sally screamed as she made to help Roman, but before she could, Spectre's blaster was quickly trained on her.

"Get back!" Spectre snarled. "Let him die. Such is the price of betraying the Republic." As he said this, about two more clone trooper companies entered, training their blaster rifles on them.

Reluctantly, Sally dropped her weapons and raised her hands, as did the Freedom Fighters.

Spectre smiled and nodded, turning to Roth and Seth. "As for you two, you're joining the fox. Restrain them, men!"

Both made to resist, but a blow from the butt-end of a DC-15A caused him to drop his lightsaber. He was quickly restrained and brought before Spectre, who was readying one of his pistols.

Seth put up more of a fight, but suffered a similar fate as he too, was brought before Spectre. Tears took hold as Seth thought to himself: _I'm sorry, Ahsoka._

As this happened, the clones moved slightly more forward, keeping their blasters trained on the others, including the Freedom Fighters.

Sally was almost in shock, looking down at the inert form of Roman, who still lay where he had fallen.

Sonic was on his knees, unable to believe that they'd been defeated.

Tails watched all this happen with unmitigated horror, but then, his eyes fell on Roman's lightsaber, which as if by instinct, had rolled right next to Tails' left foot. Again, Tails felt this strange feeling, similar to the feeling he'd had when he'd been searching for a means to distract the clone patrols at the airfield. Except now, the feeling was telling Tails to pick up the lightsaber. Looking to make sure he wasn't being watched, he slowly bent down, reaching for the lightsaber.

Spectre looked over the two Jedi knelt before him, taking in their faces before he ended their lives. After a few moments, he asked: "Prepared to meet your ends, traitors?"

Roth bared his teeth. "We were never traitors, Spectre. If there's any traitors, it's you. It's you, and whoever orchestrated this bullshit who are the traitors. And I promise you this: Even if you have our lives today, we _will_ have yours in return."

"Bold words. A pity they're the words you'll carry to your grave." Spectre taunted. Turning to Seth, he asked: "Any last words, Mandalorian?"

Seth tensed as his heritage was revealed, noticing the look of horror that appeared on Sally's face. But looking up, his face hardened into one of defiance. "I may be Mandalorian, but that doesn't mean shit to me. Just end this so I can go say hi to my dead friends your buddies in the 501st butchered at the Temple."

"As you wish." Spectre said darkly as his finger tightened around the trigger.

Seth shut his eyes tightly, thinking solely of Ahsoka, of the feeling of her body pressed against his, and the feeling of her lips on his.

Before Spectre could fire though, the sound of a lightsaber igniting drew his attention, as well as the other clones.

Seth looked up and at Roman's inert form, but realised that Roman wasn't who the clones were aiming at. Turning slightly, his eyes widened at who it was. "No fucking way…"

Standing with Roman's lightsaber in his hands, was Tails.

* * *

Instantly, the blaster of every clone in the room was trained on Tails.

"If you have any idea of what's good for you kid, I'd drop that lightsaber. _Now."_ Spectre warned.

Tails made no movement, instead, kept glaring at Spectre with the lightsaber in his hands.

Spectre drew his other pistol, now pointing both of them at the young vulpine. "I'm not going to say this again kid, so _**DROP THE FUCKING WEAPON!"**_

Again, Tails made no movement.

Spectre's fingers tightened around the triggers of his blasters. "I'm going to count to three, and I want that lightsaber dropped. One…"

Tails' eyes narrowed as his grip on the lightsaber tightened.

"Two…" Spectre snarled, now ready to fire, as were his clones.

Again, Tails continued looking at Spectre, not moving an inch.

Spectre made to say the word that would end this stubborn little furball's life, but before he could form the words, Tails finally spoke:

"You made three mistakes." Tails said.

Underneath his helmet, Spectre raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what might those mistakes be?"

"One: you called me a kid." Tails replied. "Two: you've threatened my friends, family, and myself. And your worst mistake, as well as that of your men: You've taken your attention from the others."

Spectre shook his head and made to end this bothersome little child's life, but shockingly, as the blaster shot rang out, the fox had dodged. Just as quickly, Spectre's severed right hand fell to the floor. Spectre cried out in pain and staggered back, just as everyone got their weapons and charged the clones. Officially, the fight was renewed.

* * *

 _ **Almost immediately afterwards...**_

Jumping up, Roth used the Force to snatch his lightsaber from the ground, igniting it while spinning, decapitating several clones at once.

Also with renewed vigour, Sally and Sonic leapt to their feet, shared a passionate kiss, and then ran into the action together.

Seth back-flipped away from the action and summoned his lightsabers back to him, igniting them instantly. "Guess Ahsoka's seeing me again after all." Seth remarked as he leapt at the enemy lines.

Tails also leapt into action, feeling something he hadn't felt before envelop him as he cut and slashed through the clones that had now started fighting back. What is happening to me? The twin tailed vulpine wondered as he cut a clone's head in two and bisected another clone's upper half from his lower half. Stabbing at another clone, Tails ran the clone through before seeing Roth engaging some more clones. Spinning his lightsaber like Roman had, Tails walked up to where Roth was right now, helping him cut down the clones.

As he cut down some clones, Roth watched Tails using Roman's lightsaber, almost as if it came naturally to the young kitsune. Reaching out with the Force, Roth found a strong concentration of Force Energy with the ten year old vulpine. As he ran through a clone, Roth realised a truth he'd never seen coming: Tails was Force sensitive.

As she fought the clones, Sally was also watching Tails, smiling proudly as she watched Tails cut and thrust at the enemy, almost as if it came naturally to him. _Guess those swordplay lessons Antoine gave him as a kid paid off somewhat,_ Sally thought, quickly making a mental note _not_ to tell Antoine that.

"Geez, never thought I'd see the day where Tails was wielding one of those things."

Sally turned to see Sonic standing there, also watching Tails with the lightsaber, but with a look of awe. "Believe me, Sonic. I didn't either."

Tails heard what they were saying and smiled. It meant that whatever it was that had enveloped him, it was doing him some good. Seeing a clone opening fire, Tails backflipped over the bolt and ran at the clone, sending the clone's head rolling with a flick of the wrist. Turning, he cut through several more clones. He turned to face a few more, but they were quickly sent flying by a familiar blue hedgehog spin-dashing them away. "I had that under control." Tails said as Sonic walked up to him.

"I know, but I couldn't resist." The blue blur replied. "You're not bad with that, Little Bro, considering you haven't even wielded one before."

"I know." Tails said. "But it just felt right when I picked it up. When I picked it up, I just felt some sort of power flowing through me, and I guess things went downhill for the clones after that."

Sonic smirked and bumped fists with Tails. "Ain't that the truth?" Around the two 'brothers', the fight was ending. Even more clones now lay dead in the room. All but two: Commander Spectre, and Captain Pac.

Both clones were still standing, with Spectre holding his maimed hand to his chest, looking at their dead men. Hearing footsteps, they both looked up to see Tails walk up, flanked by Roth and Seth.

Spectre stepped forward, his expression a contemptuous snarl. "Come on. At least let the General kill us. It'll be more honourable for the both of us then getting killed by a second rate freak like you."

Everyone gasped as Tails' grip on the lightsaber tightened. No-one _ever_ called Tails a freak and got away with it.

Instead, Tails stood there, glowering at them both. "You want to talk about honour? Here's a saying of ours, back during the Great War: 'Stand in the ashes of a trillion dead souls and ask them if honour matters'."

"Bullshit!" Pac spat as he stepped forward, taking off his helmet and showing his face for the first time. As usual, he looked just like his brothers, save for the intense burn scar burn scar that covered the right side of his face. "You think this is the end of some holo-movie, where the hero always says something witty to the villain after he defeats them? Well, here's a newsflash for you freak: This isn't the movies. This is real life. More will follow us, and eventually, you will all bow before the Emperor!"

Tails' grip on the lightsaber tightened. "Call me a freak… One. More. Time." Tails said, using a tone of voice no-one knew the usually good-natured kit possessed.

Pac smirked. "Alright then, _freak."_

Tails turned to the others, shrugged, and then turned back around, beheading Pac in the blink of an eye.

"You motherfucker!" Spectre bellowed. Raising his pistol, Spectre made to say something, but promptly, his left hand fell to the floor, severed by a well-timed saber-throw by Seth. Falling to his knees, Spectre looked up through the visor of his helmet. "Finish it." Spectre demanded. "End my life and allow me to keep what remains of my honour."

Tails said nothing, merely reached out with one hand, and took off Spectre's helmet, looking into the tattooed clone's eyes once more. Promptly, he raised Roman's lightsaber above his head, as a gasp emanated from the people behind him. Suddenly, Tails lowered the weapon, switched it off, and handed it to Seth, who'd walked up next to him. "I'm not gonna be the one who kills you, Spectre. You're simply not worth it." At this, he turned and walked over to where Roman lay motionless, with Sally and Bunnie tending to him. As he walked towards them, he heard a blaster ring out, but paid no attention. As he'd just said, Spectre simply wasn't worth it.

* * *

 **How do you like them apples? After this chapter, there's only the final chapter, and then, we're all done for this fic. For now.**

 **Please leave your reviews, and May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	10. Chapter 10: Home at Last

**Chapter 10: Home at Last**

 _ **Several Hours Later, Throne Room, 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **April 3238, 5:30 am**_

Tails kept tenting his hands as he pondered what it was that Roman wished to speak to him about. The Mobian Jedi had come to after several hours of drifting in-between consciousness and unconsciousness due to the blaster wounds he'd received. Right now, Roman was inside the medical bay, still being attended to. His blaster wounds had been nothing short of severe, with one blaster bolt travelling dangerously close to the eighteen year old vulpine Jedi's stomach. Tails was still pondering this when he heard a voice say:

"Yo, Tails."

Tails looked up to see Seth walking over to him. Shuffling a little bit, Tails allowed Seth to sit down next to him. "Something up, Seth?"

The human hesitated before saying: "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you I was Mandalorian. I was… I was just scared, I guess."

Tails smiled and placed his hand on Seth's shoulder. "Relax, Seth. You may be Mandalorian, but that's not gonna change anything. You're a friend of Roman, and as a friend of Roman, I trust you. Sonic trusts you. Sally trusts you. The only reason King Acorn doesn't appear to is because he's still unsure. Quite frankly, I don't blame him. He's always hated the Mandalorians. It's been practically hereditary since the Mobo-Mandalorian War. Mostly because of the atrocities your people committed during the war."

Seth sighed. "A fact I was warned about. That's why I kept my mouth shut about my heritage. I thought that if I managed to keep it a secret at least until I got to know you guys, we'd be all the stronger for it."

"That wouldn't have been a good idea." Tails said. "If you'd waited until then, we would have likely shunned you. Better to just be honest."

Seth nodded "I get it." Looking over at Tails and standing up, Seth said: "Thanks for taking the time, Tails. I just want to clear the air with everyone before I leave."

"Leave?" Tails inquired. "To go where?"

"Back to Coruscant." Seth replied. "There's… Some things I need to take care of back there."

"I'm guessing one is your girlfriend?" Tails asked.

Seth nodded. "I promised her that if I survived, I'd come get her as soon as possible, then take her somewhere safe. Maybe her home planet, or if that doesn't work, Tatooine or here."

Tails nodded. "That's a good idea. Anyhow, good luck with that, Seth."

"Thanks." Seth said, patting Tails on the back before getting to his feet and walking off to speak to some of the others.

Tails watched Seth go with a melancholy look. Even though he'd only known Seth for a month, he already viewed the Mandalorian as a rather good friend. Thus, it was sad to see a good friend go. Turning, he could see Sonic relaxing not too far away. A few metres away, Bunnie and Antoine were just in a corner of the room, just holding one another. Sally was conversing with her father.

Suddenly, the doors to the right of the throne opened, and everyone turned, falling silent in the process.

Tails looked up, and he smiled.

Walking through the doors, a picture of health, was Roman.

* * *

Roman looked around at everybody and shrugged, shouting: "What's the silence for? I'm not dead, am I?"

Everyone broke up laughing at the joke, despite the fact it was a bad one, especially considering he'd been at death's door not too long beforehand.

Sally excused herself from her father, and jogged over to Roman, who stood there as if expecting her.

"I hear you guys were waiting." Roman said.

Sally smiled before wrapping her arms around Roman. "I'm just glad you're alive."

Roman did the same, embracing Sally warmly. The two friends continued to embrace for a few seconds before separating, allowing everyone else to talk to Roman.

Sonic was first, sharing a bro-hug with Roman. "Glad to see you're still standing, Roman."

Roman looked offended. "Sonic, you know I've taken worse than a few blaster bolts. Remember the story about what happened to my ear?" As if to prove his point, he pointed at his ear.

Sonic shivered. "All too clear."

Next was Amy, who promptly wrapped Roman in one of her infamous bear hugs "I'm _so_ glad to see you alive, Roman! I was so worried!"

Roman let out a suffocated groan as she hugged him, after a few seconds, he found himself tapping her shoulder, wheezing: "Air!" Once she let go, Roman took a few to catch his breath before hugging her back, albeit more gently. "Glad to know you care, Ames." After this, he moved on to Bunnie and Antoine, the former of whom greeted Roman with a warm hug.

"Glad ta see ya still alive, Rome." The bionic rabbit said as she broke the hug.

"Like I said with Sonic, it'll take more than multiple blaster bolts to kill me." Roman replied.

"Oui, but it did not stop us from getting worried." Antoine said.

Roman shrugged and patted Antoine on the shoulder. "Appreciate the concern, but like I said, it'll take more than multiple blaster bolts to keep me down." As he said this, his eyes darted towards Antoine's private area, thinking: _Should I?_

Antoine realised what Roman was thinking, and stepped away, saying "Oh non, non, non. I am not letting you kick me in ze spectacles again."

Roman broke out laughing. "It's _testicles,_ Antoine." Turning back to Bunnie, Roman remarked: "Glad to see that one thing about your husband hasn't changed."

"And what might zat be?" Antoine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The fact you're still fucking illiterate." Roman joked.

" _ **OOOOOHHHHH!"**_ Exclaimed the others as Antoine blinked as if he'd been slapped.

Roman turned away from that to see the person he'd left for last: Tails.

Tails stepped forward and hugged Roman tightly, as if his very life depended on it. Breaking away, Tails said; "Thank the Chaos Emeralds you're alive, Rome. I was worried I'd never get to hear that question you were wanting to ask me."

Roman smiled as he said: "That is true, but before that, I've got to say goodbye to a very good friend."

Tails nodded, knowing what he meant. "Go on and see off Seth, Rome. I'll be here waiting."

Roman smiled before taking off in the direction of the local spaceport, knowing that was likely where Seth was headed.

* * *

 _ **Mobotropolis Spaceport, 6:00 am**_

Seth was just helping Rotor make the last pre travel checks before he heard a voice call out:

"Seth!"

Seth turned to see Roman running up, almost out of breath. Smirking, he walked over to his friend.

"Think you could leave without saying goodbye?" Roman asked jokingly.

Seth's smirk widened. "I wouldn't dream of it, Rome. Actually, I was actually planning on waiting for you to show up before I left."

"Appreciate it." Roman said as he finally caught his breath, rising so that he was Seth's height. Turning, he saw Shatter and Tusk ready to go as well. "I'm guessing that the clones are going with you?"

Seth nodded. "I'll need some support on Coruscant, Rome. Since I'm diving right into the middle of that newly infested snake-pit, I'll need backup. I'm definitely not planning on finding Ahsoka, then having the both of us dying while fighting our way off of the planet."

Roman allowed himself a little smirk as he turned to Shatter and Tusk. Walking up to the clones, Roman asked: "Now, you take care of this guy, you hear me?"

"Is that an order, General?" Shatter asked jokingly, causing the five people present including Rotor to burst out laughing.

"Consider it one." Roman said as he held out his hand for Shatter and Tusk to shake, both of who repaid the gesture. "Good luck, boys. And in case this is the last time we see each other, for the record, It's been an honour to fight alongside you guys."

"It was an honour to have served under your command, General." Tusk added.

Rotor stepped forward. "Now, if all the talking's done, your ship awaits, Seth."

Seth turned and nodded, saying: "Just give me a minute." At this, he walked up to Roman. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

Roman nodded. "So it is."

Seth frowned as he reached underneath his shirt collar and pulled out the Mandalorian medallion he had always carried on his person. Pulling it from around his neck, he pressed it into Roman's hand. "Just a little something to remember me by. Just in case this is the last we ever see of each other."

Roman looked down at the medallion he held in his hand, then back up at Seth, tears threatening to take hold.

Seth held Roman's stare, a similar predicament threatening him.

Finally, the two friends wrapped one another in a fierce embrace, tears falling down their cheeks.

"Just try and stay in touch, will you?" Roman requested.

"I'll try." Seth said, tears spilling down his cheeks as he backed away. "I'll give your regards to Ahsoka." At this, he walked up the ramp into the ship, an old Mobian freighter, normally used for transporting cargo. His eyes never left Roman as he ascended the ramp, walking into the cockpit, eyeing the two clones looking back at him.

"Everything alright, Commander?" Shatter asked.

Seth weakly nodded, sitting down in the main piloting seat as he steadily turned on the ship. Soon, the ship's engines thrummed to life as it steadily lifted off. As it did, Seth's eyes were on Roman, seeing his friend for what could be the last time as he flew up into the sky, his oldest friend steadily becoming a dot on the ground as the last sight of him disappeared as the headed into space.

Back on the ground, Roman allowed one last tear to fall. _Another friend gone,_ The vulpine Jedi thought.

"Roman?"

Roman turned to see Rotor there, the walrus' face laced with concern. "Yeah, Rotor?"

"Is… everything alright? I couldn't help but notice how upset you were." Rotor inquired.

Roman nodded. "Everything's fine, man. It's just… Seth is my oldest friend in the Jedi Order, and one of my closest friends in general. I guess it's hard to accept that this might have been the last time I ever see him."

Rotor nodded understanding and placed his arm around Roman's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it. Besides, you still have us."

Roman nodded. "Yeah, and an old man who used to be my master, and has worse farts than you and the King combined."

Rotor laughed. "Glad to hear it. Now, you'd better get back to Castle Acorn. Last I heard, you had something you needed to talk to Tails about."

"So I did." Roman replied. "I'll be seeing you, then."

"See you." Rotor said as Roman left.

* * *

 _ **Back at Castle Acorn, about half an hour later…**_

Roman ascended the steps of the castle and entered the main courtyard, finding Tails sitting on the remains of the fountain, clearly waiting for him.

Upon noticing Roman, Tails jumped up from his rather uncomfortable seat and walked over to Roman, noting the sad expression. "Had a hard time saying goodbye?"

Roman nodded. "You saw how close me and Seth were. It's the parallel of you and Sonic. Saying goodbye to that sort of friend is harder than facing off against Count Dooku on steroids."

Tails let out a shallow laugh before saying: "Cheer up, Rome. You still have me. And Sonic, and Sally. Not to mention the Freedom Fighters as a whole."

"True." Roman agreed. "But as I said with Rotor, the group also includes Roth, who, as you will soon find out, lets out farts that are worse than King Acorn's and Rotor's combined."

Tails laughed a bit more at this before asking: "So, what was that question you wanted to ask me?"

Roman nodded. "Ah, yes. That question. Let's take a walk, shall we?"

Tails uncertainly nodded, and followed Roman into the castle.

* * *

 _ **Entrance Hall…**_

As they entered the hall, Roman found some chairs and sat on one, offering the other to Tails. "Have a seat buddy."

Tails obliged, sitting down as he asked: "So I'll ask this again: What was it you wanted to ask me?"

Roman frowned as he leaned forward. "After I'd woken up, Roth filled me in on what happened when I was down and out. So right now, I feel the need to ask you something: When you were fighting the clones with my lightsaber, did you feel anything, or did it feel almost natural to you?"

Tails turned the question over before replying: "As a matter of fact, I did. I… I don't quite know how to describe it. It felt like I belonged in the position I was in: Facing down the enemy with a lightsaber in my hand."

Roman nodded, as if it were the answer he'd expected. "On top of that, did you feel like a sudden rush of power flow through you as you fought the clones?"

Tails nodded. "Same as with the question with the lightsaber. As I fought them, I felt this power envelop me, and it made me do things I never considered myself able to do."

Roman nodded again, as if this too was the answer he'd expected. "Then, it's as I thought."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"It means Tails, you, are Force Sensitive." Roman replied.

* * *

Tails blinked in surprise. "F-Force Sensitive? What does that even mean?"

"It means, Miles 'Tails' Prower, you could become a Jedi." Roman said.

Tails jaw dropped as he contemplated this revelation. Him, a Jedi? It almost seemed too good to be true. But on the other hand, it felt just right. Looking up at Roman, Tails asked: "What does this mean, exactly?"

"It means that I'm giving you an offer." Roman replied bluntly. "An offer to train you as a Jedi."

If Tails' jaw could unhinge itself and drop to the floor, it would certainly do so. But right now, he would have to settle for his jaw merely dropping. "M-Me? A Jedi?" Tails asked.

Roman nodded. "That's right. I'm a Jedi Knight myself, and you also have a Jedi Master in Roth. Together, we can train you to be the best Jedi you can be. All you have to do, is say yes."

Tails wet his lips at the thought of this decision. If he said yes, he'd become a better warrior, as well as a very valuable asset to the Freedom Fighters, not that he wasn't already. But he would also be giving up so much. Tails was well aware of the Jedi Code, and the fact that Roman adhered to as much of it as he could, including the fact he wasn't allowed to pursue romantic relationships with people. Tails had never been in a relationship, being ten, but it didn't stop him from wanting one in the future. If he took up this offer, he could also be saying goodbye to any chance of a relationship, and in turn, a family. He decided to ask a question of his own: "Rome, since the Jedi are pretty much gone at this point, does the Code still count, or doesn't it?"

Roman sighed. "I've been thinking about that a lot since I woke up. But, after a talk with Roth, I think it's about time the Jedi went to ground. While we live, the Order survives. But if we did pursue relationships, marry, have a few kids, the Order would live on through them. We'd be able to train our children on the ways of the Force, and through them, we'd be continuing the Order. So to be perfectly honest, I believe some elements of the Code should still be followed. The one about relationships however, not so much."

Tails turned over this new knowledge in his mind, before feeling satisfied. Smiling, he held out his hand. "Then here's my answer: Yes."

Roman smiled as he shook Tails' hand. "Welcome to the Jedi, Tails. We'll have to run a few more tests, as well as take you to the Temple on Ilum to get you a kyber crystal, but after that, I see no reason why we won't be able to train you."

"Aye." Came the unmistakeable voice of Roth as the aged Jedi approached them. "On top of that, we'll need to train you a wee bit before you get your lightsaber."

"I understand." Tails said. "But you'll find that I'm a fast learner."

"He has a point, Roth. He built the Tornado when he was about six. _From fucking scratch."_ Roman added.

"Bloody hell." Roth remarked, looking to Tails, who had a small but slightly cocky look on his face.

"He has said I'm a genius in the past, Roth." Tails replied.

Roth looked back at Roman. "If he learns how to be a Jedi as fast as he can learn how to build a biplane from scratch… then we could be calling you a Jedi Knight in about five years."

Tails smirked. "Sounds good to me."

"Ditto on that, little bro."

Tails turned to see Sonic walking up, Sally at his side. "Guess I'm a Jedi now. If not in name only."

"Whether that's the case or not, I'm still proud of you." Sally said, hugging Tails.

Tails returned the hug before bro-hugging Sonic. Once he'd broken away from Sonic, he was seized by Amy in one of her death-grip-bear-hugs, groaning as she did. After a few seconds, he tapped her on the shoulder. Once she'd looked up, he pointed down and wheezed: "Air!"

Amy promptly let him go, apologising as she did.

Tails caught his breath prior to walking over to Bunnie and Antoine, both of whom hugged him, offering their congratulations.

Roman watched this before turning to Sally. "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to go on for hours?"

Sally giggled. "It's cute! And besides, don't you think we could use something to celebrate right now?"

"Um, we survived last night for one." Roman said, making Sally giggle again.

"Apart from that, Roman." Sally said.

Roman smirked, but bowed his head. When this whole nightmare started, he'd quickly realised that Order 66 meant he had no home to go to, due to the Jedi Temple being sacked, and pretty much every Jedi being killed.

Sally noticed this and asked: "Something wrong, Roman?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah. Now that the Jedi Temple is sacked, I effectively have nowhere to go." He looked up and gave her a look. "Except here."

Sally smiled warmly before hugging him, whispering: "Welcome home, Roman."

Roman returned the hug soundly. He was home at last.

* * *

 **And here it is. The 'final' chapter of the fic. I refuse to call the Epilogue a chapter. Just a preference.**

 **And with regards to the farewell scene with Roman and Seth, I had Whiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth's 'See You Again' playing in my head. So, yeah.**

 **Please leave your reviews, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _ **Official Spaceport on Coruscant, 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **May 3238, 12:30 pm**_

The transport ship's engines roared like a thousand nexus as it began its descent towards its designated landing area, a large crowd already beginning to form at the sight of it. Mothers with children, elderly parents, and a plethora of other species waiting for family members to arrive.

Within the transport ship, three hooded men sat huddled together in the dining area. Two of whom looked older than twenty, while the third was barely sixteen. The older two shared similar haircuts, and facial structure, but that was where the similarities ended, as one had a long scar running from the left of his forehead down to the line of his jaw, while the other was much more so, with a scar running from a similar position on the other older person's head, but went by a different trajectory, with this scar running right though the left eye of the individual, and across his nose, ending just over his upper lip, along with another crossing the top of his forehead, and another cutting through both lips.

The sixteen year old had no facial scars to show, but was very handsome, with wild and unkempt black hair that fell about his face, but didn't cover his harsh grey eyes. His alert eyes danced around the room, seeing anyone but his two allies as a threat. For underneath his jacket were concealed two blaster pistols, and two lightsabers. The jacket he wore was sleeveless but with a cowl that hid his face from most, zipped up so that none would spot his armaments. For he knew that were he discovered on Coruscant, he and the person he sook would be hounded and killed. And that was not something the young adolescent planned to do. At least right now, anyways. With his coat, he wore black spacer pants and a dark blue sleeveless shirt, exposing his lean athletic muscles. He was muscular, but not too stocky, instead having trained himself for agility rather than strength. He was driven from thought when one of his friends tapped him on the shoulder, saying:

"Seth, we're almost there."

Seth Kerran looked out to the vast cityscape that was the planet Coruscant, knowing that out there in the city, his beloved was somewhere, waiting for him. He let out a sigh at this. He'd pined for her ever since he'd left Mobius several days ago, and now he was so close yet she was so far away. It was almost torture for him.

One of his friends, the more heavily scarred of the two, leaned forward and gestured towards a woman giving Seth a look. "I'd re-adjust that hood, Seth. We don't want to be discovered before we even touch down on Coruscant."

"A fact I'm well aware of, Tusk." Seth said as he complied. Turning to the other, he said: "Keep an eye on that dude, Shatter."

"Will do, Seth." Shatter replied as his eyes settled on the individual, clearly a bounty hunter or assassin, judging from the armaments on her. The individual was a Twi'lek female, with pale blue skin and amber eyes. She was wearing a small jacket over a sleeveless tank top that exposed her impressive midriff, which unsurprisingly, was mesmerising to most of the males in the room. On top of that, she was wearing extremely tight black pants that hugged her legs, with small slits cut into the fabric, as to entice any male that came near her further. As with any of her species, the Twi'lek was extremely beautiful, with the type of face that would catch the attention of any male in the room. In short, she was your typical femme fatale.

Shatter's eyes scanned over her, deducing her armaments: Dual LL-30 Blaster Pistols that hung in shoulder holsters, much like Seth's blaster pistols, A long Machete that hung from her left hip, a combat knife protruding from her right boot, two tonfa shaped blades with handles protruding from the main hilts at a ninety degree angle sheathed underneath her blaster pistols, a sniper rifle slung over her shoulder behind her back, and finally, a T-6 Thunderer Heavy Blaster pistol, holstered on her right hip.

The thud of the ship finally touching down drew the two parties' attention, and Seth, Shatter and Tusk stood up, walking away, with Seth feeling the Twi'lek's eyes burning a hole through his back the entire time.

* * *

 _ **Outside the transport ship…**_

Seth stepped off of the transport ship with an audible sigh, taking in the sights of Coruscant once more. He prayed that after he had found his girlfriend, he would never have to look upon them again.

"Seth, let's keep moving." Shatter said as he ushered Seth on.

Seth continued walking, followed by Shatter and Tusk. Yet again, he felt the burning gaze of the Twi'lek bounty hunter he and the clones had noticed earlier, turning his head ever so slightly so that she wouldn't notice, eyeing her in his peripheral vision. He was only stopped when he heard a fierce voice call out:

"You there!"

Seth tensed as he turned in the direction of the voice, spotting an entire squad of Shock Troopers headed his way, with a clone he knew all too well at their head: Commander Fox. Seth scowled when he saw Fox. Ever since the business with his girlfriend that led to her leaving the Jedi, he'd nurtured a deep hatred for the clone commander. Keeping his cool, Seth walked over to Fox and asked: "Something wrong, trooper?" Making sure to hide his voice, as Fox would certainly recognise it.

"Your travel passes." Fox demanded.

Seth reached under his jacket and drew his pass out, as did Shatter and Tusk as they handed them to Commander Fox.

Fox checked them a bit before handing them back, saying: "Have a good day, citizens." At this, he and his squad continued on their way.

Seth turned to Shatter and whispered: "That was too close."

Both clones nodded agreement. "What's the plan?" Tusk asked.

"Find an apartment, rent it, and then separate to find Ahsoka. We keep in contact via our communicators. Got it?" Seth whispered.

"Yes sir." Shatter and Tusk replied as the trio continued on their way.

* * *

 _ **A seedy hotel near the Imperial Palace, 15:30 pm**_

Seth and the clones stepped into the hotel where a morbidly obese Rodian stood.

" _What do you want?"_ The Rodian demanded in barely understandable Huttese.

"A room for three if you have one." Seth asked. "For three days at least."

The Rodian scowled as he turned to his datapad, typing in a few commands before looking up. _"One room left. Ninety credits."_ The Rodian replied.

Seth sighed as he got the money and paid the clerk.

The Rodian handed him and the other clones a room key. _"Number 203. Second floor."_

"No shit." Seth replied as he and the clones headed up the stairs until they reached the second floor. Finding their room, they entered it to find a fairly pleasant looking room with a kitchen, a living space, and doors leading to the bathroom, and one room with two beds in it, and one room with a king-sized double bed.

"Well, we can tell who's getting the king-sized bed, Seth." Shatter said jokingly, lightly punching Seth's shoulder.

Seth smirked before saying: "Why don't you two take the big bed, and I take one of the beds in the two bedroom part?"

Shatter and Tusk looked at each other, then back at him. "I don't think that's a good idea, Seth." The two clones said in unison.

"And why not?" Seth asked. "You guys should have the best stuff for a change."

"Didn't your master once tell you that the best people don't get the best things, but make the best of what they have?" Tusk asked.

Seth sighed. He hadn't heard from his master since he and Roman had left for Mobius, and that had been a month ago. "I guess he's right. So I'll take the king-sized bed then."

"Besides, when you do find your girl, I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted a bit of alone time with you, if you know what I mean." Shatter said with a suggestive grin.

A blush quickly appeared on Seth's face. "Where the fuck did that come from? We've… We've never even talked about that yet!"

"Well, might be a good time, Seth." Tusk said as he walked off. "Anyway, I call first shower."

Both Seth and Shatter rolled their eyes as Tusk walked into the bathroom. After that, they went about unpacking.

* * *

 _ **Several hours later, 18:15 pm**_

Seth checked his watch for the time as his eyes scanned the area, looking for anything that resembled his favourite female Togruta. This had been their favoured meeting place, due to it being isolated and out of the way of prying eyes. After a half an hour of fruitless waiting, he contacted Shatter: "Anything?" Seth asked.

"Not a bit, Seth." The former clone captain replied. "You didn't expect to find her on the first day, did you?"

"No, but it doesn't hurt to have a bit of hope." Seth answered.

"Right." Shatter said. "I'll keep searching."

"All I'm asking, Shatter." Seth responded as he quickly contacted Tusk: "Tusk, you seen anything?"

"Not a single trace, Seth. One thing's for sure, she knows how to hide when she doesn't want to be found." Tusk remarked.

"Of course. How'd you think she managed to escape capture for a couple of days during the time she was on the run?" Seth answered.

"Fair point." Tusk replied.

"Exactly." Seth added. "Keep searching, and then we'll meet at the cantina I singled out. After that, we'll head to bed and catch some shut-eye."

"Sounds like a plan." Tusk replied as he ended the conversation.

Seth let out a small grunt of frustration as he looked about. _Where the fuck are you, 'Soka?_ Seth thought. She was aware he was coming for her. He'd said so the moment he'd left Mobius. _Guess she's just laying low right now,_ Seth thought.

With this thought, Seth turned and continued searching, unawares that he was being watched from the shadows.

* * *

This figure stepped out from the shadows, revealing itself to be the Twi'lek bounty hunter from earlier. Her mouth opened in an unpleasant smile, revealing teeth sharpened to points, a feature normally attributed to the male side of her kind. "Gotcha." The Twi'lek said before walking after him. Little did the Twi'lek realise, she was also being watched from up high.

* * *

This figure jumped down from the spot she occupied and removed her hood, revealing a young female Togruta about Seth's age, with orange coloured skin and blue eyes. Underneath the cloak she was wearing was a reddish brown dress that went to about mid-thigh, with a diamond shaped cut in the chest area, exposing some cleavage. Over her legs were black leggings, also with diamond shapes cut into the fabric. Over her feet were brown boots. Hanging from her belt, albeit invisible, were lightsabers, one on either hip. Determination to not let Seth get hurt blazing in her mind, the Togruta followed them, reaching out with the Force to keep track of them.

* * *

 _ **With Seth…**_

Adjusting his head ever so slightly as so to keep an eye on the bounty hunter pursuing him, Seth felt underneath his cloak for one of his blasters, knowing that things could escalate rather quickly if the Twi'lek behind him brandished a weapon. But somewhere behind the Twi'lek was a familiar presence, one he hadn't sensed in a long time. At sensing the person behind him and the Twi'lek, Seth smiled. _Ahsoka._ As the name came to mind, he forced down a wave of emotions. Now was not the time for an emotional reunion. Once the bounty-hunter was dealt with, _then_ they could focus on their reunion. But for now, Seth had to lead the bounty hunter into a dead end, so that she would think he was trapped. He only hoped Ahsoka realised his plan. He couldn't contact Shatter or Tusk, that would only make the Twi'lek bounty hunter realise he had spotted her, make her panic, and possibly cause a large firefight, something Seth was not too keen on.

* * *

 _ **With Ahsoka…**_

 _Seth Kerran, where are you going?_ Ahsoka thought to herself as she continued to tail him and his bounty hunter friend. Noticing that he was looking around, it clicked in her head. _He's looking for somewhere unpopulated, so he and I can deal with whomsoever this bitch is without being spotted._ Ahsoka smiled warmly at her boyfriend. _You are one sly dog, Seth,_ she thought as she decided to call for backup. "Rex, are you there?"

"I hear you loud and clear, Ahsoka." Came the voice of the former clone captain.

"I've found Seth." Ahsoka said. Just saying his name out loud made her want to run past the bounty hunter, throw her arms around him and kiss him. "The problem is, he's being tailed by a bounty hunter. You in the area?"

"No. I'm close though. Just keep tailing them and see what happens. I'll join you shortly." With this, Rex finished speaking.

Ahsoka lowered her arm and said to no-one in particular: "Okay. Let's do this." With this, she continued following Seth and the bounty hunter, hoping that they could find somewhere to dispose of this threat quickly and efficiently.

* * *

 _ **With Rex…**_

Upon finishing his conversation with Ahsoka, Rex checked the location of her transponder and nodded. He was close. Turning in the direction he'd been going, Rex readied himself to draw his pistols at any moment. They may have taken away his rank and position within what had been the Republic Army, but he'd kept his guns. And he practiced with them whenever he could. Looking again at the portable sensor he'd calibrated to just detect Ahsoka and some of his friends, Rex deduced that they were headed his way. Smirking, the clone captain looked about him to check if there was anybody around which there wasn't, and then walked over to a part of the alleyway he was in, hiding behind a wall, and just waiting for the action to start. Force knew how much he'd been deprived of such.

* * *

 _ **Back to Seth…**_

Upon looking to his right slightly, Seth smirked. He'd found a place where he and Ahsoka could deal with the bounty hunter currently tailing him, and was being tailed by Ahsoka in turn, stealthily, and without attracting attention. Not that it would anyway. They were of course in the lower levels of Coruscant, where crime and street fights were nothing short of common. They just had to make sure they could do it before police forces and clones loyal to the Empire arrived. If that happened, things would get rather hairy. Suddenly, another familiar presence sprung to his senses through the Force. Deciding to instead ensure that the Twi'lek fell into the trap he and Ahsoka would likely spring onto her, Seth continued walking, turning his head ever so slightly to ensure the bounty hunter was still following him. Doing so was crucial, otherwise, he wouldn't have the reunion with Ahsoka that he so gravely desired. As he approached the alleyway, Seth took one last look to make sure she was still following him, and then walked into the alleyway, his senses turning briefly to the familiar presence he sensed in the alleyway, recognising the presence with a smile as he continued walking, until he heard a heavily accented voice behind him growl:

"That's far enough."

Seth tensed as he readied himself. He just prayed this bounty didn't have as good a draw as most bounty hunters he had the misfortune of meeting. Whirling around, he drew his pistols to find her having done the same.

"You've already made one mistake, Jedi." The Twi'lek snarled. "The next one will be your last."

Seth raised an eyebrow. He could sense that Ahsoka was nearby, but was waiting outside. Deciding to play for time, he asked: "How do you even know I'm a Jedi? For all you know, I could just be a bystander whose suffering as a result of a mistaken identity."

"I know your face, Seth Kerran. And when I see a face, I never forget that face." The bounty hunter growled.

Seth mentally kicked himself. She knew his name already. Now, he asked: "Who are you anyway? If you're gonna kill me, at least let me know who made me meet my demise."

The Twi'lek scoffed. "Well, if you insist, my name is Kalya Ven."

Seth nodded. "I don't seem to have dealt with you before during my time as a Jedi."

"Of course not!" Kalya spat. "Before, I was a nobody, working odd jobs to earn money to provide for my family. But with bounty hunters beginning to flourish once again, I am now a true bounty hunter. And now that I have you in my clutches, I will make my reputation as one of the best bounty hunters this galaxy has!"

Seth tilted his head to one side, smirking. "That's easier said then done." At this, he shouted: "Rex!"

The moment his name was called, Rex leapt out of cover, pistols drawn and pointed at Kalya, who had now pointed one of her guns at Rex.

"Clever." The Twi'lek bounty hunter said. "Concealing an ally for later use." She smiled flirtatiously. "But we now find ourselves at an impasse. I shoot, both of you will die, and if you shoot, I will die. Then none of us will live to tell the tale."

Seth smirked. "A fate I'd gladly take over being handed over to the Empire in chains and then executed."

Kalya smiled. "So that is how it is going to be then?"

"If necessary, yes." Rex said.

"I have a better proposition. Weapons down." Kalya demanded.

"You first, bitch." Seth said from where he was.

"You don't trust me then?" Kalya asked.

"No." Seth and Rex said at the same time, both remembering a time during the Clone Wars that they had made the mistake of dropping their weapons first, only to be shot by the bounty they were pursuing, Cad Bane.

Slowly but surely, Kalya began to lower her weapons to the ground, making sure that as she did so, both Seth and Rex got a good view of her shapely buttocks.

Seth watched her do this, his eyes on her ass the whole time before snapping out of it, remembering he had Ahsoka.

Kalya got up and looked at them both saying: "Now, you do the same."

Seth and Rex sighed and began to lower their weapons to the ground, but just as they did, they both were rendered stunned as Kalya rapidly kicked both of them to the floor.

"Big mistake." Kalya said. "Now it's time to pay for underestimating Kalya Ven!"

Seth and Rex got up and looked at one another, nodded, and both attacked at the same time.

* * *

Kalya turned to Rex first and floored the former clone commander with a right hand to the jaw whilst kicking Seth backwards with a back-kick to the gut. Turning now to Seth she began a series of punches and kicks that Seth found hard to block before finishing by tripping him up. She made to draw one of her knives to finish him, but was grabbed from behind by Rex.

Rex dragged her back a few paces and made to get her into a sleeper hold, but soon felt her wrath by way of a headbutt right to the nose, grunting as he felt it break and blood begin to flow.

Kalya broke into a handspring and grabbed Seth's head with her shins, flipping so that he was thrown to the floor and she got back to her feet.

Seth shook his head to clear the cobwebs as he made to get up, but found his head driven into the floor as Kalya engaged Rex again.

Rex, by now having guessed her style, and also getting angry, dodged the blows she threw before landing a punch to the face that split open Kalya's lip and drew blood.

Kalya toppled to the floor as Rex moved in on her, but used her feet to push him away before leaping to her feet. As she got to a vertical base, she pressed two fingers to the bleeding area, seeing her fingers come away bloody. Snarling, she made to go on the attack, but felt somebody dropkick her into a uppercut from Rex. Turning to the culprit, which she guessed correctly to be Seth, she kicked him away and rolled sideways, waiting on the two men as they converged on her. Dodging a kick from Seth and pushing him away with an open palm thrust, she turned to Rex and kicked him in the side of the leg, where the thigh and shin met at the knee, making him drop to that knee, finally kicking him full in the face and knocking him down, then turning to Seth.

Seth looked down at the dazed Rex, and knew that he was in trouble, stepping away and readying himself.

Kalya smirked as she moved away from Rex and readied herself. This was going to be fun.

Seth let out a deep breath before attacking, launching a series of punches and kicks, some of which landed, but most of which were blocked.

Kalya went for a left hand punch, but Seth caught it and dragged her to him, doubling her over with a knee to the gut that left her gasping for breath.

Not finished yet, Seth used her predicament to his advantage and placed one leg over her back, using the motion to push her onto her back, him now having manoeuvred her into an armbar. Letting out a grunt of anger, Seth pulled back on the arm he had in his grasp, until he suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his shin. Letting go, he got to his feet, seeing that Kalya had done the same, wiping a bit of blood from her lips, revealing her bloody teeth. "Motherfucker!" Seth bellowed as he charged and throwing a punch.

Kalya caught it however, manoeuvred around to his back and hitting him in the small of the back with her forearm, sending him staggering away, before finally dropping to her knees and slamming her forearm in-between the legs, catching him square in the crotch.

Letting out a violated groan, Seth fell to his knees, where he soon saw a knee hurtling towards his face, catching him full force there and sending him to the floor, his nose broken.

Kalya smiled and placed a knee on his solar plexus, leaving him gasping for breath as she drew a knife, placing it over his chest. "And now," she declared, "Kalya Ven secures her legacy!" At this, she raised the knife, only for it to be seized and thrown away. Getting to her feet, Kalya turned around to find someone else there. "Who're you?" Kalya demanded.

"Your worst nightmare, bitch." Ahsoka growled as she landed a massive right hand to Kalya, knocking her down and out.

* * *

Turning away, Ahsoka turned to Seth, shaking her head in disbelief as she helped him to his feet. "Now here's a story: the great Seth Kerran gets beaten by a girl."

"A fucking tough girl, at that." Seth remarked while holding his nose to stem the torrent of blood currently flowing from it. "Where the fuck were you anyway?"

"Watching the entire thing." Ahsoka replied with a smirk.

Seth made to say something, before thinking better of it and saying: "Come here, you!" At this, the two lovers embraced, long suppressed tears finally falling down their cheeks.

"I was so worried after that last call you made." Ahsoka said tearfully. "I was genuinely scared you wouldn't make it."

Seth chuckled. "Ahsoka Tano. Roman did say I'm too stubborn to die, remember?"

"I know." Ahsoka said. "But it didn't stop me from being worried." With this, she pulled him back into her arms. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Same here." Seth said. Breaking away, Seth asked: "Has Obi-Wan talked to you at all?"

Ahsoka nodded. "He came not too long after the attack on the Temple. It… seemed like he had something to tell me, but couldn't bring himself to say it. He also asked whether I had heard from you at all. So I told him about our conversations the night this whole thing began."

Seth sighed. "Right." He made to say something else, but was interrupted by the sound of a certain former clone captain clearing his throat.

"As much as I'm feeling the emotion of this reunion, we should get going. The enemy's bound to have heard the commotion." Rex said.

Both nodded and the three scarpered.

* * *

 _ **Ahsoka's apartment…**_

The three entered the apartment, Rex removing his weapons; as did Seth and Ahsoka, save for their lightsabers.

Rex looked at Seth's blasters, dual WESTAR-35 blaster pistols. "Chose these for the heritage factor, huh?"

Seth nodded. "I'm a Mandalorian, so I might as well carry Mandalorian weapons around."

Rex nodded and saw that Seth had turned to Ahsoka. Realising they wanted some time alone, Rex declared: "I'll leave you two alone." At this, he headed into the bedroom he had just exited.

Seth turned to Ahsoka and asked: "Have you heard from Anakin yet?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "No. Padmé said she had, but since then, I've heard next to nothing about him." She sighed. "It's gotten me really worried about him."

Seth nodded and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "Don't worry, 'Soka. Anakin's likely cooped up somewhere safe with Padmé, with his kid."

Ahsoka fought back tears. "Then you haven't heard then?"

Seth tensed. This didn't sound good. With words that sounded forced, he managed to ask: "Heard what?"

Ahsoka choked as she held her head in her hands, sobs beginning to be heard. "Padmé's… Padmé's…"

Suspicion was beginning to form in the back of Seth's mind, despite how much he prayed he was wrong. "Ahsoka, what happened to Padmé?"

Ahsoka looked up at Seth, and her expression told him everything.

"No…" Seth muttered, staggering back. "She… She can't be…" Falling to his knees, Seth began to shake with emotion. Padmé was dead. Finally, he got to his feet and seized Ahsoka, both beginning to cry at the fate of their friend.

After what seemed like hours, they broke apart, still raw with emotion.

"What happened?" Seth managed to ask.

"I… I don't know." Ahsoka said. "Sources claim the Jedi killed her."

"That's bullshit!" Seth suddenly snapped. "It was the Emperor. He had to have killed her. That's the only thing that makes sense."

Ahsoka nodded. "I agree." Looking up at Seth, she gazed once more into his grey eyes, the eyes that so encapsulated her.

Seth did the same, before he suddenly felt an almost magnetic force drawing him closer to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka felt it too, their heads drifting ever so closer together, until their lips met once again in a passionate kiss. The feeling was immense, almost overwhelming their hearts with joy at finally kissing one another again.

Once the kiss was broken, both looked at each other, seeing the love they shared. Rapidly however, their lips met again, this time in a more fevered manner, as Ahsoka found herself being lifted up by the legs and hoisted onto the kitchen worktop, her lips still pressed firmly against Seth's as she felt his warm and gentle hands caress her body. Seth's lips broke from hers, but soon found their way onto the orange skin on her neck as he layered kiss after kiss upon the spot.

Ahsoka soon found herself heating up, and so could Seth, so thus, he lifted her up, and this time carried her to the couch, where he continued making out with her. Before anything else could happen though, they both heard a clone clearing his throat again.

"I know you two have just got back together, but please, could you get a room?"

Seth and Ahsoka groaned as they got off the couch. "Talk about a mood-killer." Seth muttered.

Rex heard and shrugged. "Tell you what: I'll get out of here and leave you two alone."

Seth shook his head. "Rex, we couldn't do that to you."

"Relax, kid. I don't want to keep you two from re-connecting. Besides, I've got to meet some people tonight." Rex said.

Seth sensed via Rex's tone that Rex meant other clones that had switched sides. To their side. "Okay then. Well, see you later." Seth said.

Rex nodded, retrieved his weapons, and headed out the door.

Once the door had closed, Ahsoka turned to Seth, a seductive glint in her eyes. "Now, where were we, Mr. Kerran?"

Seth smiled and kissed her again, surprising her by lifting her up bridal style and carrying her into the main bedroom, with only the moonlit shadows bearing witness to what happened next.

* * *

 _ **Several hours later…**_

Ahsoka snuggled up close to Seth and laid her head on his chest, completely out of breath. Soon, she found herself falling asleep.

Seth watched as she did, leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead. "Goodnight, 'Soka. I love you." Soon, he felt himself drifting off into sleep, but not before he heard a soft voice say:

"I love you more, Seth. A whole lot more."

* * *

 **Done and dusted. After a few breaks in updating, my first Star Wars and Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction is finally completed. After this one, I intend to put up a second Star Wars and Sonic the Hedgehog fic, but after that, I will return to Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog, and then there'll be a rota, until all have been completed.**

 **Please leave your reviews, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


End file.
